The Ghost and the Darkness
by Kittypawswrites
Summary: She was a trained killer, looking for revenge. But as she tries to hunt down the ghosts of her past she gets caught in the spiders web. Jim Moriarty, criminal mastermind and Sebastian Moran, the second most dangerous man in London seem to have found their match in her.
1. Chapter 1: The Darkness

_Authors note:_

_Hey guys, this story is a heavily re-written and improved version of the first one I posted over a year ago - so anyone who has read the previous one, feel free to start at the beginning if you like. If you like the story please leave comments!_

_Livia's POV_

Dark grey storm clouds hung low over the London skyline and an unyielding, relentless wind ripped at the clothing of those who dared to go outside. She stood on the Millennium Bridge, gripping the balustrade and closing her eyes in admiration of the cold. Livia took a deep breath and willed herself to open her eyes. It was dangerous to linger for too long. With a casual glance over the other passerby's, she quickly assessed that no one was shadowing her.

Counter surveillance had become her second nature over the years and it had saved her life countless of times. She had made too many enemies to be able to relax, even now that everyone thought her dead. Her fingers rubbed absentmindedly over her side where the bigger scars still left a tingling feeling whenever a thunderstorm announced itself. Her jade green eyes searched the sky and she could smell the oncoming rain. It was a nice change for the heat that had her in its vice grip for the past six months.

_The heat, the screams, the searing pain, … stop thinking about it Liv!_

She shook her head as if to shake the sinking feeling of dread and took off towards the city, always watching her surroundings, keeping track of the people that walked in her peripheral vision. If a face was following her for too long she would board the tube or get on a taxi, telling the driver to go left because some pedestrian was holding his umbrella in his left hand and she would tell him to stop and get out after seven street lights because she had seen an ad for Seven Up. If she wanted to stay ahead of potential shadows she needed to be unpredictable, her life depended on it. Using this random way of decision making, always changing her route, was the safest way of uncovering anyone who tried to follow her.

Half an hour later she stopped at a small café and sat at the back, watching the front door and the customers coming in and out. During that time she accessed a secure data cloud from a smartphone she had stolen from someone on the tube, as carrying one of her own was too dangerous. A colleague of hers showed her once how he could easily hack even the most sophisticated security software and Livia decided then that it was not worth to be a blinking signal fire only to have a convenient data access with her. Besides, the pick pocketing was fun, so she grabbed a phone when she needed one and discarded it afterwards, erasing every trace of her actions beforehand.

There was no need for her to write down access codes or numbers, her mind was able to keep and retrieve any information she had once processed. As a child her parents had her tested and she was diagnosed with a rare kind of eidetic memory, allowing her to remember everything she saw. The information input was tiring, though. Over the years she had learned to filter through unnecessary information and shut her brain off if it was becoming too much. Daily meditation and lots of sleep helped to process everything, but with her kind of work that was not always a given. Quality alcohol was one of her favorite ways to numb her mind and make it shut up, although she hadn't been able to get properly wasted for a long time. There was just no place where she was able to let her guard down.

After joining the black ops forces of the CIA there hadn't been a lot of moments where she could let herself relax. The thought of leaving had occurred to her before, but there would not have been a way to get out of the reach of the Agency. They had their eyes everywhere. But when they left her in the hands of their enemies, not even trying to rescue her from the torture she had to endure, she felt free for the first time in her life. The same night she was able to escape from the terrorists that had kept her for almost six months, Livia found out that she had been declared Missing In Action and just a few days later a star with her name was put up on the fallen hero board in the Langley headquarters.

_Big mistake._

Her gaze focused back on the screen in her hands, reading the file and smiling a wicked smile.

_There you are, asshole._

The photograph of a pale, balding man with a fake smile stared back at her.

_So this had been the contractor who let me run straight into that trap. Mr. Gilles, I'll visit you soon enough, but first I need to check something here in London..._

Livia's features soften at the old memory of the boy that used to be her best friend and then the love of her life. His memory had kept her sane through the hours of torture, escaping into them to keep the pain at bay.

She had been told that he was killed in action, the last push to make her agree to work for the American government, to take revenge on those that killed him. For years she believed it to be true, but when she stole all these files from the CIA, originally only to find out what they had on her and who was responsible for her suffering, she came across an impossible photograph.

_Sebastian ..._

It seemed to be a recent picture, not older than a year at most. The angle was weird and she knew instantly that it had been taken from a sitting position, probably an outdoor table of a cafe with a quick mobile phone snapshot. He was looking away, a stern, unfamiliar expression on his face. The Sebastian she remembered was not as grim, although he had any reason to be. At one point in their young lives their friendship was the only thing keeping them both together. His father was a cruel man and it was a common thing that she would find the older boy bleeding and suffering, hiding in his closet. She would then cuddle up next to him, hold him until the worst pain wore off. Her parents were seldom at home, leaving her all by herself so she would take every opportunity to visit Seb and they would hold each other in the night to keep the nightmares at bay. They would talk about running away together, especially that one night.

Just the week prior she got her period for the first time, not quite thirteen. She remembered that night and the following in every detail, how her father was suddenly standing in the doorway, telling her what a beautiful woman she grew up to be. And then he closed the door behind him, locking it and moving towards her with a sickening sweet smile.

Sebastian held her shaking small body through the whole night after her father was gone, promising her to kill him so that he could never touch her again.

"I will keep you safe, always."

But before they could get away, she was dragged away from him as her family moved to the States as her father became one of the heads of one of New York's biggest law firms.

After quite a few desperately failed attempts to run away from home she decided to act up where ever she could. She learned karate and ninjutsu, got into trouble countless times with the police for fighting and stealing. Her father used his connections every time to get her out without a fuss and Livia only tried even harder to embarrass him. After a particular bold stunt she pulled, he had no choice but to send her away to a military residential school. As often as she could she tried to stay in contact with Sebastian, who had joined the army after graduating.

The schools military training came to her easily, her unparalleled thinking and combat skills quickly being known to the recruitment teams of the army and intelligence services. But Livia had absolutely no interest in joining the US forces, her goal being to go back to England as quick as possible.

But she couldn't go, not until she was eighteen and her own person. So after graduating with best marks she joined medical school, to help people and again to spite her father, working in a charity hospital during her studies.

When she turned eighteen, there was only two weeks of school left before she would leave the states and continue her studies abroad. Liv remembered that fateful day, just three days after her birthday, with burning clarity. Walking down the steps of the library with some of her fellow students, heart light with a cheerful mood after her party and talking with Sebastian, she stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of the two men in suits, waiting for her down the steps. A gust of wind picked up the stack of papers she was holding, her suddenly heavy arms dropping them into the air.

They brought her the news of his death. An ambush with a car bomb, no survivors of the small team that was out for drinks in a secured area. They again offered her a position in the agency - they didn't need to say it out loud that they were the only ones who could train her and get her the resources to get revenge. A week later, after the last tears ran dry, she was confronted with the harsh reality that he was dead. She had checked everything in her power, but wherever she turned to, she was confirmed with what she had yet to accept.

_But they lied. He is not dead._

Tearing her gaze from the screen she thought about what to do next. Again she searched the picture for any clues. He was wearing a tailored three piece suit that accentuated his athletic, muscular frame, his storm blue eyes hidden behind his aviators. There was an odd bulge under his armpit and her trained eye recognized it as the outlines of a hidden shoulder holster. She wondered briefly what kind of weapon he fancied before her gaze was drawn back to his handsome features. He had always been pretty, but with the dark coppery three days stubble on his masculine jaw and high cheekbones he had become a really handsome man. But his face was not the only one in the picture that captured her interest. Just slightly in front of him was another designer suit dressed man with dark brown, slicked back hair, holding himself as if the world belonged to him. He wore a bored expression while talking on a phone and she knew that Sebastian seemed to be a kind of bodyguard for him. The seemingly black eyes of that man were giving her a cold and hot shiver. That man was dangerous, his whole demeanor radiating darkness. And although she didn't want to see it at first, Sebastian was the same. A sudden cold feeling of fear was running down her spine at the thought of what her Sebastian had become. With determination she pushed that thought aside. Even if he changed, he was still Sebastian and she needed to at least try and find him. Reading what little info was provided with the picture, she wondered what happened all these years ago.

Why hadn't he tried to find her? What happened to him to not be in the military and in the employment of this James Moriarty? The head of a crime syndicate stationed in London but operating on international ground. A lot of blacked out information about him, the final statement being "Never to be engaged". And order from way up top. Livia paused. If the CIA was afraid of that man, she needed to be really careful. There was another info about his suicide but it was abundantly clear that no one thought him dead. But if he was in hiding, it would be even harder to find them.

Liv decided to call in a precious favour. With quick fingers she typed out a message and pressed send. She didn't need to wait for long. Two minutes later there was a reply illuminating the screen and she smiled in victory.

_Are you fucking kidding me? I already got you the file, you shouldn't know that man! -C_

_So he's alive? How can I make contact? -B_

_You don't, he finds you. -C_

_I sincerely doubt that, you know me. Consider us truly even if you get me a location. -B_

She could feel him hesitate but then another message illuminated the screen.

_This will cost me my life if they find out I helped you. Wait a moment. -C_

Impatiently she drummed with her fingers on the table, finishing her tea and eying the entrance warily. She needed to go soon, it made her uncomfortable to stay in one place too long.

_There is a meeting in a restaurant between him and Anton Saizew, a big name in the illegal trade departement, especially human trafficking and arms. But again, do not go there, you'll get yourself killed. -C _

_One cannot kill what is already dead. You better remember that fact if someone asks for me. We're even, thank you for your help. -B_

_Stay safe. I'll send you the coords. -C_

Checking the address Carlos send her, she quickly got up as she realized that she needed to hurry if she was to get there on time. She deleted her actions and data from the phone, slipping it into another customers coat pocket as she left the café.

_Not good. Not enough time for a proper recon or to get my guns. I'll have to watch and assess the situation before I'll do anything._

There was no time to get to her weapons stash here in London and she preferred to walk unarmed if it was not necessary. The risk of an encounter with law enforcement was always present, especially after the recent terrorist attacks. She could charm her way out of almost every situation but being caught with a concealed, unregistered weapon was something she tried to avoid.

With not much time to spare on counter surveillance she exited the cafe and took a taxi to the third tube station she saw, there she would board the train to get into the wealthier quarters. Fairly sure that no one followed her she got up to the street level, hiding her long, dark waves under the hood of her coat that hung low over her face, shadowing her features in darkness. The cold autumn night air made her shiver but she willed her body to stay calm and focused as she made her way towards the restaurant.

The atmosphere shifted suddenly and her gaze focused on two black vans parked on the corner of the next street. Instantly recognizing what these vans meant, she deviated from her path, pressing her lithe body into the shadows, staying out of the light circles that were cast by the overhead street lamps. There was no movement or light inside the transports, the teams had already left the cars. As she got closer she could see four shadows circling towards the back door of the restaurant, five men standing in a group out front, dressed in light russian military standard combat gear with bulletproof vests.

Following an instinct she looked up to the roofs, but saw no one. Her gaze lingered until she decided that the houses stood in a way that made a sniper useless. She heard the faint murmur of a microphone voice to her left, though. Edging closer into the dark alley that ran parallel to the one the hit team was standing in she caught a glimpse of a male figure, leaning against the stonework of the building in front of her, next to him a dead body.

"Got the lookout, he just made contact so you'll have at least 5 minutes before they check in again."

He bend down, browsing the contents of the man's pockets.

"Roger, going in, but stay close in case we need backup."

Livia's silent steps carried her right behind the man as he muted his radio.

"Hi there, big guy."

"Wha ..."

As he turned around she pulled her knife from her boot and severed his carotid artery in one swift movement, stepping out of reach of the gushing wound. Quickly patting down his corpse she found the gun she was looking for, checking the magazine and the chamber. Desert Eagle with suppressor, a bit heavy for her taste but it would do. She quickly retrieved the loaded Glock of the other dead man, presumably one of Moriartys guys, his frontal lobe blown out from behind . Time was at the essence so she sprinted down the block and just rounded the corner as the first men entered the restaurant with cocked guns.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spider King and his Ghost

_Sebastians POV_

He knew something wasn't right when the two waiters left simultaneously towards the kitchen. Catching Jim's gaze he knew that his boss had noticed it to and nodded. Sebastian was about to contact his man outside when he heard the back door opening, three pairs of heavy footsteps clearly audible despite the expensive, thick carpet. The sound of the front door opening let his heart drop into his gut, but he remained calm. The russian had set them up. Jim was furious, he had come to the same conclusion faster than he had, the man they were supposed to meet here had sent his kill command, thinking it easier to just get rid of the rival instead of striking a deal. Even Jim didn't expect the Russian to be this dense.

Tyler got sight of the rear team first, opening fire on the first guy, dropping him instantly before he was caught in the crossfire by his open position. His chest was ripped apart by submachine gun fire before he could move, Sebastian instantly using the distraction to shoot at the kill team which came through the front, dropping the next two guys with precise head shots, the torso not being an option as they were wearing protective gear. It was over, the remaining three from the back were just finished reloading, lifting their guns to rain bullets upon them but were stopped as three quick shots from the entrance sounded. A red mist coated the hallway to the kitchen as the three men slumped to the floor, wearing surprised expressions on their faces. Sebastian whipped his gun around and noticed a fourth, skinnier man, no, a woman suddenly standing between the others. Stunned by the sudden death of their colleagues, they were too slow to turn around. The hooded figure brought the pistol butt in a forceful swing up against the frail lower nasal cartilage of the closest standing goon, driving the splintering bones up into the brain. In the same, fluid movement the blade of a knife reflected in the dim light, slashing at the exposed throat behind her. She whipped around in time to punch the third guy in the crook of the elbow as he tried to lift the weapon.

_Stupid decision in close combat._

The shattering of bones sounded as the handle of the heavy gun in her hand hit his arm, forcing him to drop the weapon as his ulna and radius bone cracked under the blunt force. The fourth man grabbed her by the jacket and arm, causing her to drop the gun but she just stepped around him in a graceful movement, ducked under him and brought her knife up into his arm pit, puncturing his lung and driving the blade down in his heart. Blood dripped from her soaked sleeve onto the dying body that slumped in front of her knees. She retrieved a Glock 17. from her waistband and lifted the weapon to the remaining man and pulled the trigger as he was scrambling for her Desert Eagle. A clear shot through the frontal lobe let him sag to the floor, unmoving.

"Moran, I don't know who she is but I want her."

Jim declared exited and slicked a loose strand of hair back on his carefully made head. His eyes were almost black and Sebastian knew he felt the same bloodlust as him. His concentration turned back to the task at hand and he trained his gun unwavering at her center, ready to shoot her if she made the wrong move. She may have saved their lives but one could never be too careful.

"Is that how you greet an old friend who just saved your sweet ass, Seb?"

She turned and pulled her hood over her dark brown hair, suddenly so familiar light green eyes locking with his. The same mischief he remembered so fondly twinkled in them, dreaming of them almost every night since their parting all those years ago.

He was gawking at her, not believing his own eyes. His weapon dropped down to his side without him realizing it as his mind tried to grasp for an explanation, how she could be _here_.

"Moran, don't you want to introduce me to this beautiful lady?"

Jim's voice was playful but he could hear his excitement bubbling right beneath the surface. It wasn't often that someone was able to surprise the consulting criminal that much, but with her dramatic entrance he knew that his boss was deeply impressed. Sebastian on the other hand felt as if a train had hit him square in the jaw.

"Liv." He whispered shocked, then quickly cleared his throat, forcing the tsunami of emotions that threatened to drown him quickly to the back of his mind.

"Jim, this is Livia Blake, my ..."

_Yes, what Moran? My anchor, my soulmate, the love of my life that got murdered?_

"... childhood friend." He finished lamely.

Jim gave him an odd look but nodded, his expression clearly promising a later chat about his behavior.

"It's nice to meet you, my dear. Jim Moriarty. I'm in your debt for helping us out here, your timing could not have been more impeccable."

Her smile was cautious as she stepped closer, sheathing the knife back in her boot after wiping it on one of the dead guys clothing and offering the Glock handle first to Sebastian as a sign of peace. She seemed to know exactly that Jim was trying to find out if she was in on the set up.

"I got the information where and when to find you. The teams two vans are parked round the block, they were already prepping as I arrived. I believe this -"

she gestured towards the Glock that Seb took automatically from her,

"belonged to one of your guys. He's lying with blown out brains in the next ally with the one that took him out." Jim whistled. "Where did you get that information? From whom? Pray tell."

"Someone who owed me a favour. If he's as intelligent as I think him to be he would have run as soon as he sent me that message."

"Who?"

His smile was still sweet but Livia seemed to pick up the slight change in his voice instantly. Her features hardened and she looked not impressed with Jim's threatening demeanor.

"Not of your concern. I take it you know who sent these guys so that is the one you should be focusing on."

Jim's eyes grew cold and Sebastian knew that his bosses patience grew thin.

"Livia. Just tell him."

She shot Sebastian an uneasy glance, then looked back up at Jim, contemplating her options. He was glad that she had realized so quickly that she shouldn't be making an enemy of the most dangerous man in London.

"His name is Carlos Antonio. Ex- IT specialist for the German BND, got himself into crime after retiring in his thirties. I saved his ass three years back."

"I know him. I believe he does some contract work for one of Saizews suppliers. Did he know about the set up?"

His eyes narrowed as his gaze wandered over her face, trying to read her.

"No. Just the location, time and involved parties."

Liv's face was unreadable, but he knew she was uneasy, her chances of surviving dwindling to zero without the weapon if they decided to turn on her.

"Now, dear, would you like to enlighten us why you wanted to know where to find us?"

"I came looking for him."

Her piercing, jade green eyes locked with his gaze and he could see pain and joy merging in them. Jim contemplated Livia, then turned to Sebastian.

"Very well, I'll let you kids talk. But I expect an explanation, Moran. Call clean up. I'll head back to the office with the team, they just arrived outside. Take her with you."

Glacing one last time on his phone he then turned to Liv.

"We'll speak in the morning, dear, please consider yourself my guest."

She lifted an elegant dark eyebrow but nodded.

"Thank you, James."

He stopped in his tracks and gave her a genuine smile as she said his full name.

"You're very welcome, love, it's the least I can do."

Sebastian stood motionless in the middle of the blood soaked carpet and waited for Jim to disappear, clenching his fists without even noticing it, then shook himself out of his shock of seeing his dead thought friend standing in front of him. After notifying the cleaners he was at a loss of what to do.

"Seb...?"

He closed his eyes and breathed once before turning towards the woman.

"How can you be here?"

Her brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

_She doesn't know. _

"You were killed, almost ten years ago."

He stared at her, not quite convinced if his brain didn't play him a cruel joke.

Her beautiful face twisted in pain, her voice barely controlled of her anger. Breathing once to calm herself down she asked,

"What did the tell you?"

Clenching his jaw muscles he remembered that day. He had been in the army for four years, one of their best snipers, out on a three months tour in Afghanistan. He had called her on her birthday, suspecting that she was planning something when she told him of her nearly finished semester. They hadn't seen each other then for almost five years and he was glad that his tour ended close after her graduation, allowing them to maybe finally see each other again. After the call he was in good spirits, going out with the boys. Even after all these years he still didn't know how he survived that bomb blast, but when he woke a few days later in the field hospital, he received the message of her tragic death. Arianne Blake, her mother, had send him the news that she had been killed in a mugging gone wrong. Shortly after he was released and got in a drunken fight with one of his superiors, almost killing the man in his alcohol induced stupor.

„I was unhonourably discharged, but fathers name was enough to keep me from doing any prison time."

He sneered the last words as he thought back. Her beautiful jade eyes had a look of deep sorrow in them and he felt an unpleasant pull in his chest.

„These sick bastards. They used my mother so you would believe them. I can't believe they went this far, although I shouldn't be surprised." His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer.

"What do you mean? Who?"

Her eyes were glistening and he felt his heart clenching, again. Her voice was a faint whisper.

"They told me you died in that attack. They even went as far and manipulated all evidence that stated otherwise. The Agency. I- I didn't know. They came after I graduated but I turned them down, I guess they weren't used to being told no. During my studies they tried a few times, but that they would take you from me just to get me to work for them … You were dead, Sebastian. They offered me the means of revenge and I wanted to hurt those who took you from me more than anything!"

She averted her eyes, staring at the blood pools on the carpet. He wanted to hold her, reassure her that he was still alive, feeling that she was as well, but he didn't. He had changed, couldn't, wouldn't let the feelings that were threatening to drown him break free. Livia studied him, a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, but I need to go. I realize that I shouldn't have come. I don't want to make you any more trouble."

As she turned he gripped her upper arm and saw her reflexes kicking in instantly, but she stilled and just looked up at his much larger frame.

"Liv, wait. I- just come with me. You just surprised me."

"That tends to happen when people suddenly return from the dead."

Her smirk lifted the weight that was crushing his chest and he breathed in, grateful that his moronic behavior could be forgiven.

"Come, let's talk somewhere safe. The cleaners should be here any minute. Head out back, I'll close up the front door."

She nodded, quickly easing back into professional mode, a neutral expression softening her features. The last time he had seen her face was a on a picture she had sent him when she turned eighteen. She had been beautiful then, but it didn't compare to her now.

_Get a grip, Moran!_

After locking the door he met her at the back just as a white, nondescript van pulled up. Livia tensed up, but he held up his hand for her to stand down as he recognized the head of the cleaning crew.

"Andrew. Hope you brought enough body bags. Debrief me tomorrow after 1200 how you handled the situation. Parker and one of the assailants are in next alley. I don't want to see any lapses this time, am I clear?"

The man nodded and mumbled a fearful, but Sebastian already dismissed him.

"Yes, Sir."

Feeling Livia's gaze on him he pretended not to notice, walking past the cleaner onto the street as a sleek black Audi RS 6 pulled up at the curb. He took the keys from the last member of the crew, motioning for Livia to get in. The engine came to life with a soft roar as he turned on the ignition, accelerating instantly, suddenly eager to get back to HQ.

There was no talking on the short drive as Sebastian pulled over and down into a parking garage. The headquarters used to be a great, Victorian style townhouse, but had been modernized with big, bulletproof floor to ceiling windows in the upper floors. Jim was working so much that he seldom left his office, deciding to have his penthouse right next to it to minimize wasted time. As his second in command and chief of staff it was natural for Sebastian to live in the same building as his boss. A handpicked personnel was occupying the other five floors, consisting of a detail of seventeen security guards and hitmen, the other five being a cook, two maids, a nurse and a doctor. All other employees were outsourced and decentralized to keep information leak to a minimum. He observed Livia as she took in the new surroundings and noticed that she was focusing on the entrance and exit points. "We're safe here. The security system has several fail safes and Jim hired a few world leading hackers to breach it. They didn't get past the first firewall."

"What about the architect?"

He snorted in amusement.

"After he had finished building the basics I retired him. Jim and I added the details."

"Retired. Nice synonym for rotting."

Leading her in the elevator he pressed his thumb into a panel, the lift taking off instantly for the upper floors. Livia followed him curiously, but on alert. Scanning into his apartment with a retina scan he invited her in.

"You may use the shower, there is blood on you and your clothing. I'll have them washed for you. Is there a place where you left your stuff?"

„Yes, but I rather retrieve it myself tomorrow. Do you have a shirt that I can borrow in the meantime?"

He nodded and pointed to his bedroom.

"Just take what you like. I need to debrief Jim, I'll be back shortly."

Not waiting for an answer he left his flat, his mind racing.

_She is alive._

The words sank into him as he made his way up to the penthouse, using another retina scanner in the elevator to get up. Jim's voice sounded even before he had the chance to knock.

"Come in."

Sebastian came to a halt in front of his bosses desk, waiting for him to start the questioning that was sure to follow. The last time the consulting criminal looked this excited was when he played the game with Sherlock Holmes. The sniper didn't know what to feel of his employers clear interest in Livia, but he trusted Jim enough to not do anything stupid to her.

"Is she the girl that you told me of? The time we both got so wasted up here because you believed that you could drink me under my desk?"

A smirk played over his lips.

"I believe I proved that I could. But yes, it's her."

Jim rolled his eyes but grinned, leaning back in his chair and signaling Sebastian to sit as well. Before he did he walked over to Jim's sideboard, pouring them both a generous amount of whisky, handing his friend the glass as he sat down.

"Thanks, tiger. Now stop torturing me, give me information! Did she say how or rather didn't?"

He didn't need to ask what his boss meant and told him what she said to him.

"Curious, but now it's clear. Before you started working for me I did a few background checks but your file was somehow missing the time past the ambush. I got my information elsewhere so I wasn't to bothered by it, but now I wonder if the Yankees are behind it."

"And you never bothered to tell me?"

Jim took a sip of his beverage, his lips pulled into a sneer.

"Why would I? Boring information! Apart from knowing how early you were good with a rifle I couldn't give a flying fuck about your military career. The Sebby I'm interested in is the sadistic bastard that's sitting across from me right now."

„Thanks, Jim. I love you, too, you prick."

His boss snorted in amusement but he quickly turned serious again, mustering his sniper silently before asking in a neutral voice,

"Do you believe her?"

Sebastian's expression grew cold.

"Yes. One hundred percent."

Jim nodded slowly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"She would have come for me. Or I for her."

"She must be really special to you."

His ice blue eyes hardened at his friends teasing. He knew he was testing his loyalty.

"She was really special to me. But that was almost twelve years ago."

"Ah ah, don't try lying to me, Moran, or to yourself. I know she still is, even after all this time. I may have been completely wasted, but I remember what you told me about her, what she was for you. These kind of feelings don't just vanish. I don't back down from my first impulsive comment, tiger. I want her. She intrigues me. Do you have a problem with this? No, don't answer, rhetorical question. I don't give a fuck if you don't like her to be here, but I don't think that will be the problem, will it?"

"No, sir."

"Excellent. Now, what are you waiting for, get reacquainted. If she's still got the same feelings for you it's easier to convince her to stay. I'm not taking a no for an answer, Sebastian. See to it that she'll come freely, otherwise I will force her if I must. I'm expecting you two in here tomorrow at 10. Dismissed."

Sebastian nodded briefly and began to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, Sebby. I know that you want to fuck her, well, you would be stupid not to. I hope we won't be having a problem if you had to share her with me."

He smiled back at his boss, remembering the last time they had a little fun together.

"As long as she's okay with it. Liv's not one of your dolls so don't treat her like one, Jimmy."

Moriarty exaggerated his outraged expression.

"Me? Never! Cross my heart and boy scouts honour."

Sebastian rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk back at him.

"You never were a boy scout."

"But if I were I would have been the most dashing!"

"Thank you for that disturbing mental image, good night, boss."


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkness in our hearts

_Sebastian's POV_

He made his way back down to his apartment, contemplating his next steps. Sebastian had always considered himself a man not to be ruled by his feelings, to be cold and professional. He wasn't sure how to act around her. A part of him wanted to sweep her off the floor, hug her to his chest and never let her go, but his rational part, the one dictating his life since she was gone from his, wouldn't just let him go. He needed to maintain his control, show her that he wasn't the small, scared boy anymore. The same scared boy that had been too afraid that horrible night, holding her and telling her empty promises instead of just taking her away from the dreadful places that were their homes. He had failed her that night.

Sighing one last time he entered with a neutral expression on his face, seeing Livia already in the living room, drying her long, silken hair with a towel and pointing a gun straight at his body masses center. Her stance was good, her aim unwavering and he knew that if he had been an intruder he would be already lying on the floor, a double tap to the chest and one bullet in the brain.

„Relax, it's safe here. No one has access to this apartment, not even Jim."

She searched his gaze with a calm expression but took the gun down and placed it on the dining table.

„Is it, though?"

Locking the door behind him he took a few steps closer to her, just stopping out of arm's reach.

„With me? Yes."

He really meant it, but he could see her wariness. Sebastian didn't resent her reticence, fully understanding what she must feel like. She was in unknown territory, being locked in a room with a man that could easily take her out, not sure if she could trust him not to turn on her. He was thinking the same about her, but she was the one that had come to him so he wasn't too worried that she might want to hurt him.

„Do you remember what I told you the last night we saw each other?"

He walked up to his liquor cabinet, pouring them both a top shelf Irish whisky. When he turned he caught the fleeting expression of pained memories on her face.

„It was a promise, Liv. I may have changed but I'm still a man of my word."

Livia's POV

Her throat felt tight as the soothing sound of his deep, rumbling voice washed over her. How could she trust him? It had been so many years, he was a completely different person. She could see the cold, cruel man that he had become and yet, he still was that force that had kept her from breaking all those years ago. Staying quiet she accepted the drink, a question burning on her tongue.

"I've heard that my parents died in a fire four years ago. You know anything about that?"

His gaze was cold on her but she could feel a warm, pleasant tingling rushing down her spine as he stated as nonchalantly as talking about the weather,

"I promised you. Even after your death, it was the one thing I could still do for you. Your mother should not have been there, but I couldn't let her live, she had recognized me."

Livia stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Before she knew what she was doing she reached out for him and touched his strong, callused hand.

"Thank you."

She breathed, her heart clenching in gratitude for what he had done for her. She could never muster the courage to do it herself, although loathing her father for what he had done to her, her mother was worse. She was perfectly aware what a monster he was but she blamed Livia for tempting him, so she had it coming, in her opinion.

Sebastian looked down at her hand and took it to her surprise. Slowly, he pulled her towards him, his ice blue eyes growing darker. She felt his other hand cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over the soft skin, making her shudder. Liv closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers, careful at first, but he quickly deepened the kiss. She held onto his strong arms, her racing mind getting very still all of a sudden. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as he sank his hand into her hair, forcing them even closer together. Desperate for more she kissed him back, allowing his tongue entrance to taste her. Heat rushed through her body straight to the sweet spot between her legs and she was panting lightly as he finally broke the kiss but stayed close, his forehead resting against hers. A boyish smirk played around his beautiful lips.

"Sorry, but I waited for this one for over twelve years. Couldn't hold back any longer."

She chuckled, placing her arms around his broad chest and resting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her back, tugging her head under his chin.

"I missed you, Seb."

She was surprised to say it out loud, but it felt right to let him know, even if it made her more vulnerable. She didn't care at this moment. He stroked her hair and placed a kiss on top of her head, pulling her closer to his chest. Liv could feel the slow, strong beat of his heart against her cheek and closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to just feel good.

„What happened to you?"

He didn't let go of her but eased his hold a bit to let her breathe again. Livia remained silent, debating if she should tell him.

"I'll need that drink first."

He let go of her and she regretted to have lost his touch. Fighting down her feelings she turned and sat on the soft grey leather sofa that was facing the fireplace.

"Thanks."

She accepted the drink and closed her eyes as the strong, smooth liquor ran down her throat, spreading a warm feeling throughout her body.

"You remember the last conversation we had? I was so excited but I wanted to surprise you so I didn't say anything. I had everything ready, the university place, the flat …"

Sebastian had started up a fire and Livia edged closer to feel the warmth on her skin.

"What ready?"

She didn't dare to look up at him, smiling in her glass instead.

"To move back to England. To Cambridge, because you were stationed there."

His face was blank as he sat down next to her, Liv suddenly unsure if it had been a mistake to tell him. When she looked at him again, a small smile was playing along his lips and he pulled her closer so their bodies touched.

"I knew you would do something like this. I hoped you would."

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed her neck to hide her face behind her hair.

"Yeah, I planned to surprise you when you came back from your tour in Afghanistan. But as we both know that was never supposed to happen."

Sebastian placed an arm around her and pulled her head to his chest, kissing her temple.

"Aye, I died."

He commented with a dry voice, taking a large gulp of his liquor.

"Yeah, killed in action by terrorists. I- I don't know what I was thinking. I was shocked, I couldn't imagine something happening to you. You were always the strong one. But the Agency is good, I had believed their lies for over a decade of my life."

She bit her lip absentmindedly, feeling herself relax by the warmth of the fire and alcohol, Sebastian's closeness.

"How did you find out after all this time? And I need to ask this, but are they looking for you?"

_Of course he needs to be sure. If I did go AWOL they would come after me, bringing him and Jim in danger._

But she really didn't want to tell him what had really happened to her, it felt embarrassing and the wounds were still too fresh to share them.

"No, I'm on leave."

Lying was second nature to her, but Sebastian could always tell if she wasn't honest with him. Apparently, that hadn't changed.

"Liv …?"

_Fuck._

His voice shifted to something darker, almost threatening and she suddenly felt afraid of what he could do to her, expecting the worst as she was not used to not fearing for her life any given moment. She tried to shift out of his arms, but he locked her in a grip that was bordering on painful. The only way to get out of his arms was to hurt him which was not an option. Letting her shoulders slump in defeat she reached for the first button on her borrowed flannel shirt and decided to just show him, she didn't want to talk about it .

"Sorry. You needn't worry, though. They're not looking for me …"

"Why?"

His grip on her arms tightened even further and she tried not to flinch.

"Six months ago I was sent into the borderlands of Afghanistan and Iraq, tasked to eliminate a warlord that funded the advancement of the IS. It was a set up from my own superiors. The warlord was probably tasked to just kill me, but terrorists are not the kind of people who hold up their end of a bargain, thinking I could provide them information. They captured me and I just got out three weeks ago."

Livia let her face go blank as she shrugged out of the shirt, Sebastian suddenly letting go of her. She turned to face him, feeling completely exposed as he was staring at her naked form, only sporting some black cotton panties. Most of the little scars were healing quite nicely, the bigger, older ones from the beginning of her imprisonment were fading red to silver lines that crossed her light skin, most of them trailing her back, a few covering her hips and sides.

"On the bright side, I can count myself lucky that I didn't catch any diseases of the men who dared to rape me. After I bit ones dick off they were suddenly reluctant to try."

She tried to joke but quickly shut up as she saw Sebastian's face. It was murderous and she couldn't help herself but shrink back from him, fearing that this rage would be directed at her. He slowly closed his eyes as if to calm himself and ordered in a barely controlled voice.

"Come here."

"I'm not sure I should."

His eyes were deep glaciers and she had to blink, feeling she could drown in that burning gaze..

"Livia, come here or I swear to god that I will spank your beautiful ass. I would never hurt you."

She moved back to him reluctantly and let out a huff of air as he pulled her forcefully back against his chest.

"Well, technically you would hurt me if you were to spank me…"

He sighed in exasperation but she could hear his smile in his voice.

"Kinky sex doesn't count."

She snorted with laughter, glad that he could distract her so easily from her dark memories, suddenly quite aware of the warm feeling of his skin on hers.

"Who said anything about sex?"

Livia shivered as his hand trailed down her spine, barely stopping over her ass.

"Now, who's lying almost naked on my lap?"

She blushed and was thankful that he wasn't able to see it.

"I'll better put my shirt back on, then."

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

Playfully nudging his shoulder she put the clothing back on.

"Stop being a jerk and get a lady another drink."

"Yes, ma'am. But Liv, next time you tease me don't expect me to be a gentleman. You can't just do something like that to a man and not expect to get punished."

His blatant sexual interest in her made her stomach flutter, not entirely sure if she should be angry with her body for betraying her like this.

_As if I'm a horny teenager again, jeez. … But you did want to marry that guy since you were six, Liv… Shut it, brain!_

Liv quickly scrambled for a witty response but only came up with insults so she rather said,

"I thought I was showing you something hideous every normal person would consider deterring."

His smile told her that he could see right through her evasion.

"I'm not a normal person."

A chill ran down her spine at his matter-of-fact statement. She wasn't either, but the way he said it … Livia didn't dare to ask what he meant. As he sat down beside her and handed her the refill, Sebastian placed his arm around her neck and pulled her back to his chest without caring if she wanted to or not, deliberately flexing his strong arm muscles to get her riled up even further. Liv brought her first to her mouth and coughed

"Show-off."

Chuckling he relaxed again and she allowed herself to settle snugly to his side. He used to hold her like this when they were watching a movie or reading books to each other. It felt wonderful to be able to fall back into old habits with him so easily. She hoped that he was feeling the same about her.

"Please tell me what happened, I need to know."

She sighed heavily and leaned her head back against his arm, shaking her head.

"It's hard. I can't seem to get rid of the feelings, which is normally not a problem. But this... You know how my mind works, it's just too real, remembering it. It always feels like I'm there again."

"I'll be here with you, Liv. Come here."

_You know what, Liv, just fuck it. If you can trust one person in your life it's him._

She settled into his lap, his arms locking around her as she leaned against his chest.

"I had been a secret operative for them, doing the dirty work that no one could do but me. I was the one they sent in when the missions seemed too impossible, accomplish what teams of them couldn't do. I don't know why they decided to get rid of me but I guess I knew too much. I had become too dangerous for them, as I knew most of their faces because I wouldn't accept a job if I didn't know who the client was - I probably should have seen it coming. If they pushed or tried to threaten me into doing a mission I wasn't okay with I would threaten them back, sometimes going so far and actually exposing them so they get what they deserve. I guess they didn't like that much.

After I realized that it was my employers who did this to me I told the warlord what they wanted to know, I was not willing to go through unnecessary pain for people who betrayed me. Unfortunately they had fun torturing me. At some point they let their guard down, thinking they broke me."

She took a sip from her drink and remembered that night. One of the guards was coming for her, touching her with his filthy hands and forcing himself on her. She was weak, but he was the first to come alone and he reeked of alcohol. He was disobeying orders to have a quick shag, his stinking breath close to her mouth as he tried to force her legs apart. She had summoned all her strength, wrapped her legs around his neck and broke it. He had a knife on him that she used to pick the locks of her shackles, her body shaking from the exertion. Managing to kill another guard as she made her way to the entrance Livia was finally able to breach free, hotwiring the nearest car and driving as fast away as she was able to.

"A week later, after recovering from the worst I killed a French reporter for her pass and documents, also calling in as many favours as I could on my way out of the country. Carlos got me the documents I needed,he's really quite the skilled hacker. He owes me several life times over, so he got the job done quickly, digging up everything he could find. It was in the file, that I discovered you were still alive, that they made everything up because I was a "too promising candidate". So I decided to go look for you before I start hunting them down."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"Thanks, but iIt happened, nothing to change that."

She knew he wanted to say more but only sighed, his finger tracing the rim of his glass.

"You realize I have to report to Jim what you just told me? He's suspicious of you, well, everyone for that matter."

"Go ahead, I don't mind as long as he's not going to sell me out to the Agency."

Sebastian barked a laugh.

"Don't need to worry about that, he's got enough reasons to hate them and believe me when I say you never want to see Jim pissed off at you. Dying would be a mercy."

"Great, another lunatic."

He flicked her ear and Livia was too surprised of his childish behavior to retaliate.

"Hey, I'm no lunatic. A sadist maybe, but a sane one."

She lifted one elegant eyebrow in doubt but couldn't help a smile playing along her lips. Quickly shifting the topic to a hopefully safer area, she asked him,

„How did you come to work for Mr. Moriarty… James? Jim?"

He rolled his eyes at her poor attempt to change the topic.

„Depends in what mood he is, but he seemed happy enough when you called him James. Anyway after the discharge I went to work in the private sector. Word got around that I'm not half bad with a high velocity rifle. Jim needed a gun man and decided I'm one of the less boring people so he kept me around. You could say that I helped him build this empire."

She chuckled lightly.

„He seems to be quite demanding."

„He's a psychotic but a brilliant strategist, he likes to call himself a consulting criminal. He's probably one of the most intelligent people you'll ever meet. The work is hard, but he is fair and pays me a shit ton of money for compensation so I'm more than willing to put up with his bull crap every now and then."

"He's your friend."

Livia stated and sipped absentmindedly on her drink as he continued.

„Yes. But he's also my boss. You should consider working for him. You impressed him quite a bit and there would be a lot for you to gain here."

_Yes, a lot to gain... I could have you._

She gave him a lopsided grin to hide her thoughts.

„Only impressed _him_?"

Sebastian laughed and suddenly brought his face close to hers.

„You were alright."

Without thinking she swatted at him but he easily caught her wrist in a death grip just short of causing pain. Liv could feel her heart rate picking up and heat rising in her body as she imagined for a brief second how his strong hands would feel on other parts of her body. Playing his game she quickly twisted her wrist and grabbed his for leverage, now bending his arm in an uncomfortable angle. But Sebastian wasn't willing to give up the fight so easily and decided to resort to a dirty tactic. He tickled her under her ribcage and Livia made a surprised little squeal sound.

„You cheeky bastard! That is not fair!"

His rumbling laugh resonated in her bones as he locked her in another crushing embrace to keep her from struggling.

„I don't play fair, kitten."

"Oh, please don't call me that, that's embarrassing."

"Why, because you pretended to be a cat for almost two weeks? I think it was cute. A little crazy, when you started climbing the big oak and hissing at you mother when you needed to have a bath, but cute."

"I was six!"

"Still suits you, kitten."

She eyed him with an annoyed frown and tried to push him away.

"You're unbelievable, Seb. I will hurt you if you don't stop calling me that."

His smile was frightening and she instantly regretted threatening him, even if it was meant as a joke.

"Try me … kitten."

She let her gaze wander over his body, the muscles shifting under his dress shirt as he leaned back, folding his hands behind his head as he observed her. His body was a perfect killing machine, muscular, lean, agile. Livia knew that she was an excellent fighter with to perfection honed senses, but she wouldn't stand a chance against the towering body mass of Sebastian. She didn't need to see him fight, his stance and posture told her everything she needed to know. He smiled a knowing smile and Livia suddenly found herself biting her bottom lip in admiration of his body. Her mouth felt dry as those dark blue eyes locked with hers. She cast her gaze down and said in a small voice,

"It's getting late, do you have a blanket I can use?"

"Nope, not gonna happen. You'll have the bed."

Popping the p for emphasis he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sofa's really fine by me. You can't make me take the bed."

A sardonic smile plastered his features and a dangerous glimmer shone in his eyes.

„Oh yes, kitten, I can."

His arms were suddenly around her waist and he lifted her up before she had the chance to evade him. Sebastian placed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and made his way to the bedroom. Livia struggled a bit just for argument's sake, secretly enjoying his rough handling.

„You got a nice ass, Mr. Moran."

She swatted him playfully and yelped as he returned the favour on her almost exposed backside. „Right back at you, Miss Blake."

She could hear his voice growing deeper with desire and had to close her eyes, trying to ignore the arousal that was building up in her. It was fear that kept her from asking him to have sex with her. All the years of training, not being able to trust anyone, all her instincts telling her to be more careful were just gone when it came to Sebastian. She trusted him already, but she was afraid of what was to happen when they slept together. Would she be just another notch in his bedpost? What if the memories of those men came back, what if he was like them... ? The dirty hands of them were still too present in her mind.

_But he feels so different, he is not one of them..._

He dropped her suddenly on the bed and Livia was thankful to be forced out of the spiraling thoughts.

„Good night, Liv."

She sat up before he could turn and grabbed his hand. He stilled instantly and she knew that he had to fight with the same reflexes she herself had acquired over the years. She needed to be careful if she didn't want him to accidentally break her wrist.

„Please stay."

Letting go of him she felt very embarrassed suddenly.

„I ... since I was captured I wasn't really able to sleep, so I thought …"

„Scoot over."

Livia looked up at him in surprise and her throat suddenly became very dry as he unbuttoned his shirt. Rolling to the other side of the bed she really tried not to stare at him but she quickly gave up pretending not to notice. His shoulders and torso were broad with lean, toned muscle, his narrow hip and muscular legs showing off what his body was capable to do. She had expected him to look like this, strong but athletic, no unnecessary muscle or fat to hinder his movements but strong and battle hardened. His skin was sporting a few scars, mostly cuts from knife wounds and one of his shoulder that looked like a bullet had grazed him there once.

„Like what you see?"

His sarcastic grin had returned to his features but she could see the darkness pooling in his eyes, a predator stalking out its prey. Livia couldn't help herself but blush, trying to overplay it by imitating his mocking voice.

„You're alright."

He laughed but got into bed next to her, not hesitating to pull her back against his chest. She was glad that he had kept his briefs on, otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to keep herself from jumping his bones.

„Sleep now, kitten, we can talk tomorrow."

An unbelievable feeling of comfort enclosed her that she hadn't felt for a very long time and drifted off to sleep instantly. Sebastian stayed awake for a while after she sank into sleep, contemplating the woman in his arms, feeling whole again, never noticing that something was missing in him until she returned from the dead.


	4. Chapter 4: Old habits die hard

_Jim's POV_

Sebastian opened the door to his apartment and was a bit surprised to see Jim standing in front of him. The smaller man just walked past him, glancing at his second in command with an amused smile.

„I couldn't wait, you know how I am."

His sniper folded his arms over his naked chest, rolling his eyes but he smirked.

„Coffee?"

Jim nodded and followed Sebastian into his kitchen, observing the other man. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, hair damp from the shower he must have come from to open the door for him. As always he couldn't help but admire the other man's defined muscles, the tattoo of a chinese tiger in the style of quick ink brush strokes on his right shoulder blade moving with each step. His attention shifted back towards his face. There were no signs of sleep deprivation, on the contrary, his friend looked well rested, which was unusual. Jim knew Sebastian to either drink too much, have a girl there that kept him awake or to have the usual nightmares of his abusement as a child.

„Had time to get reacquainted?"

„A little."

It wasn't unusual for his second to be so short on words but he could see that something had changed. Sebastian seemed more ... energetic.

"But you haven't slept with her, yet."

He chuckled but shook his head.

„Not quite. Sleeping, yes, sex, no. I didn't want to push her too much, not after what she told me what had happened to her."

Jim listened carefully as he was briefed on what Miss Blake had been up to. A strange anger clenched his chest as Sebastian told him of the torture and rape she had to endure.

_Weird. What do I care?_

„She is quite something."

His sniper noded into his coffee as his head suddenly jerked up and Jim knew that he had heard her get up. It was always fascinating and reassuring to see how good the reflexes and senses of his bodyguard were.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jim leaning relaxed against the kitchen counter. Her gaze shifted to Sebastian for a brief moment before returning to him. Jim couldn't help but stare into her fascinating, pale green eyes as she eyed him curiously. Her long dark brown hair was up in a messy bun and unfortunately, Sebastian's shirt did a good job hiding her body. Her long, bare legs almost made up for it. Elegant but strong, two nasty scars on her thigh that seemed to invite him to explore them with his lips. She just came out of bed, had brushed her teeth, but apart from that and a few other obvious information he couldn't get any more off of her. A bit confused he studied her features again, the familiar rush of information failing to come to him, keeping his always racing mind unusually quiet. If it wasn't so unnerving he would have welcomed the pleasant calmness. Livia gave him a knowing smile, but she seemed just as flustered with him as he was with her. He could see that it made her uneasy not being able to read him, not knowing what to expect from him.

Jim resorted to talking to overplay his discomposure.

„Slept well?"

„Yes, thank you. Also for your hospitality."

She looked at both of them and smirked as she poured herself a coffee. Jim waved it off with a bored expression.

„The least I could do after what you did yesterday. Speaking of which, I must admit you intrigue me, Livia. It's rare to find such a skillful professional just as yourself. I'd like you to work for me."

Her expression stayed calm and unreadable.

„I have other plans."

„Going after your old bosses? I'll help you personally, you would have access to all my resources, which are quite vast, not bragging."

She gave him a genuine amused smile. Oh, he really liked that smile.

„I have had enough of bosses. Sorry, but I have to decline."

Jim moved closer to her, smiling a shark toothed smile.

„You misunderstand, love. That wasn't a request."

She tried to stay calm but her facade was cracking. He moved even closer into her personal space, feeling a wonderful jolt of power surging through him, as she backed away from him only to be stopped by Sebastian's chest. His tiger gripped her arms, gently caressing them but with enough force to keep her immobilized.

„I'm not like the bosses you know, dear. I can give you the world if you just agree to be mine. There wouldn't be a thing to stop you apart from me, and Sebastian here can confirm that I'm a very supportive person."

Her fierce look didn't waver and he was impressed how composed she held herself as she turned her head to look up at Sebastian.

„What about you?"

His bodyguard kept a straight face when he looked down at her.

„I want you to stay."

Jim couldn't help himself but step closer, effectively trapping her between their bodies. A loose strand of hair was dangling in front of her eyes and he used it as an excuse to touch the soft skin of her cheek, brushing it almost tenderly behind her ear. He let his thumb trail softly over her cheekbone, desire catching in his throat as her eyes seemed to darken at his touch. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

„Alright, I'll stay. But I have conditions."

Jim smiled triumphantly and let his hand sink down to her neck, suddenly tightening his grip he leaned down and kissed her hard.

_Oh she tastes so wonderful ... _

He pulled away quickly to get a grip on his burning desire, forcing himself to slow down. A content smile flit over his lips as he observed her blushing cheeks, her slightly parted lips and dilated pupils. So she was attracted to him as well.

_Good. I do hope these stupid urges will die down as soon as I've had her. How can I be so attracted by only her? Stupid home sapiens genes._

He hadn't slept last night, his mind too busy imagining all the ways he could fuck her. Frustrated with his own mind, he had called a hooker at 3 am, but she didn't help to ease his agitation and only riled him up further with her stupidity. He had let his anger out on her and only after feeling her blood running down his arms he was able to relax a bit. Jim hoped that clean up would be finished by the time he returned to his office. It left him uneasy to feel this drawn to another person. But like all special things that captured his interest, he wanted to have her, own her, make her his. But it wouldn't be easy, he would have to play another game to get her. And Jim loved games.

He just needed to be patient for a little while longer, drawing her in slowly, handling her like a shy, wild animal that had sharp claws and deathly teeth.

With another quick peck on her cheek he turned suddenly, a plan forming in his mind.

„We'll discuss the details tonight. Wear something nice, seven o' clock. Seb, you too. Go shopping if you need to. Ta-ta!"

_Livia's POV_

She would never admit it out loud but Jim's rough kiss had made her knees weak and Livia was glad that Sebastian was still holding her.

„I did not expect that. Is … is it okay for you that he's so flirty with me?"

Livia was genuinely curious what the big ginger sniper was thinking about his bosses' behavior.

"I'm okay with it as long as you seem to like it as well. I can share."

Livia lifted her eyebrow.

"What if I don't want to be shared? Or have either one of you?"

"You're a bad liar when it comes to sex, kitten. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Liv laughed out loud. James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran were a freaking force of nature. Unpredictable, deadly, beautiful. She was suddenly very aware of Seb who was still holding her against his ridiculously chiseled torso.

He chuckled, the rumbling sound of his laughter echoing in her back, sending another hot shiver down her spine. She could sense that he was about to bend down to her and she longed for the feeling of his lips on hers. A knock on the door made him stop and sigh in frustration before he let go of her reluctantly to answer it. Liv held onto the counter, her knuckles white, muscles and sinews straining under her grip.

_What the fuck was that? Why did I allow him to kiss me? And why did I enjoy it that much? The actual F.U.C.K., body, are you kidding me? Like a fucking horny teenager! Get a grip, Blake!_

Sebastian came back into the kitchen, finding her sipping on the coffee like nothing happened. He placed her neatly folded clothes on the counter, contemplating her but decided not to talk about this further.

„Your clothes. Jim's right, we need to go shopping. As much as I like to see you in my shirts and nothing else you need your own wardrobe. As for living arrangements, there are two more flats on this floor. I recommend you to take the one across the hall, the one next to the elevator still needs to be renovated after one of Jim's … disciplinary punishments."

Liv laughed incredulously.

"What did that guy do? Look at him funny?"

They walked back into his bedroom, Livia already changing into her washed clothes.

Feeling him hesitate, she glanced his way, watching him dress.

"She was a handler, quite good one, actually. Getting clients in, handling the things Jim regarded as too boring. You could probably say she was his secretary."

"Emphasis on "was"?"

She put her boots on as Sebastian shrugged a worn, dark brown leather jacket over his white shirt. "Jim likes a certain type of people, male or female doesn't matter, but he gets bored quickly. She made herself interesting to him and when he started sleeping with her she thought that she had him wound around her little finger. Never try to tell Jim what to do. Let's just say he got a bit carried away punishing her."

"It sounds awfully dangerous to just be in one building with him."

"You'll get used to him. Don't make rookie mistakes, don't be stupid, don't annoy him, but you won't have to worry though. You're neither of those things … well, maybe annoying."

She punched his shoulder and ducked out of the open door to evade him with a laugh.

His expression was deadly but she knew he was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"You will pay for that, kitten."

"Worth it."

"We'll see about that. Come now, I need to get you clearance and introduce you to the rest of security. I know, it's hard at first to get used to people protecting you, but I want you to know that you can relax when you're in this building. All of them have been working for Jim for years and they are loyal to a fault."

"I'm still keeping my reservations. I always had to pay a bitter price when I left my guard down, Sebastian. I made myself a lot of enemies over the years, dead or not, I don't want to risk it."

„We all do, kitten. Moriarty even more so than you. He's always a step ahead for all of us."

„I have to see that for myself. And if your team is as good as you say."

He didn't prod her any further and nodded. Letting her guard down with Sebastian and surprisingly a little bit with Jim was one thing, turning her back to the world to be shot in the next possible moment? No thank you.

"Attention, commander is present!"

Livia bit her lip and tried not to smile. Her gaze returned briefly to Sebastian and she stilled. He was emanating an aura of pure respect, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes as he observed his subordinates, searching their gazes like a tiger trying to select the weakest of the herd. The men and women that stood up from their table and desks when they entered looked at him with deep respect and admiration and Livia had to acknowledge that he told her the truth about their loyalty.

"Stand at ease, gentlemen."

The two women in the back smirked at his order, a joke that they were used to hear. "

"Charlie, Craig and the twins on guard duty?"

The tall woman with caramel brown skin and chin long black hair stepped forward. She was probably the first officer.

"Yes, sir."

She eyed Livia curiously and her lips twitched in contempt as she saw the slumped shoulders and submissive posture of the shorter woman. Livia's expression showed a fleeting insecurity and the taller woman smiled cruelly. Liv sighed inwardly.

_So much for people reading skills. Don't underestimate your enemy, woman!_

If she was to trust them with her security, she still needed to teach them quite a bit. Sebastian's voice made her attention snap back up to him.

"This is Livia Blake. Mr. Moriarty hired her just this morning and she is now one of our new operatives."

She smiled timidly as most of the attendees nodded their greetings. The tall woman and two others just stared at her with contempt. Seb turned to the tall spaniel.

„Selina, I want her prints and retina scans in the system so I can clear her for the upper floors."

The woman eyed him sceptically but didn't dare to question his orders.

„Okay Blake, come with me."

Livia trotted after her, still acting out the facade she had put on to test Moran's people. They were failing miserably and she had just so much fun and wanted to see how far she could go. She looked meekly up at the taller woman.

"Thank you. How can I call you?"

"Miss Rodriguez. And how can I call you, Miss."

She didn't even try to hide her arrogance. Livia's inner child was bouncing up and down in glee.

Selina turned around to Sebastian.

"Is she to partake in training?"

He folded his arms over his chest, contemplating Liv with a shark toothed smile.

"That is an excellent idea. Don't go easy on her, I want to see what she's capable of."

Selina's smile became cruel as she heard her commanders words.

"Sure thing, boss. If you don't mind me asking, what will her position be?"

It wasn't a very subtle way of asking if she was Jim's or Seb's whore. Sebastian picked up the same intent and his demeanor darkened.

"I mind."

"Excuse me, Sir. I merely wanted to assess if I would need to clear her for the organisational systems."

Without another word Sebastian led Livia back out of the security station and closed the door behind him. She peered up at him in mock outrage.

"Do I look like a fucking secretary?"

He could barely contain his laughter.

"You are a wicked, evil woman, Livia Blake."

"You're the one who set me up for a fight, not that I'd really enjoy smacking that arrogance out of her head. But seriously, are you not teaching them people reading skills? Or is it just her? Now I'm questioning your skills to put her in charge."

"She's a dog. She needs to be put in place, but then she's really useful."

"Do you sleep with her?"

The thought left her lips before she could stop herself. Sebastian glanced down at her with a smirk, a dangerous glimmer reflecting in his eyes.

"Jealous? But no, I don't. I don't like dominant women in my much hassle."

Liv arched her brow at him.

"I have bad news for you then."

He didn't even look at her as he laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh kitten, you're everything but dominant in the bedroom. Outside of it, no question, you're one of the fiercest and most dangerous people I know."

"What makes you think that? I've always dominated the men I slept with."

He stopped in front of the elevators, searching her gaze and holding it captive.

"And why is that? You needed the upper hand because you couldn't trust them. And I know you love to submit to me, because when I do this,"

He was suddenly on her, his lips bruising hers, demanding entrance which she gave him without thinking. One of his large hands closed around her throat, caressing the soft skin lightly as his other hand trailed down her body, rubbing her through the fabric of her jeans and Liv grew instantly wet.

Just as sudden as he started it he pulled away, leaving her dazed for a moment. He lifted her chin upwards, a smug smirk playing around his lips.

"Am I wrong, kitten?"

"Moran, you better lose that arrogant smirk or it will get acquainted with my fist."

He just grinned wider, shoving her into the elevator.

"Kitten, I'm not a man to take threats lightly. So either you be careful or live with the consequences."

She was hot and he was riling her up even further.

"What consequences?"

"So curious, kitten. Let's just say I like to get kinky. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you … the first time."

_Why do I ask? Why can't I keep my mouth shut? _

Sebastian grinned and typed a quick text. His phone vibrated five seconds later and he chuckled as he got into the driver's seat of a gunmetal grey BMW.

"What is it?"

"I sent Jim the video footage of your little act back in the surveillance room. He tells me to bring popcorn for the sparring session."

"Now I'm regretting to take the piss out of Selina."

"I'd really like to see you fight again. What you did in the restaurant was impressive."

"I fight to win. So don't expect me to fight with you, if you're insinuating this."

Seb threw her an amused glance.

"You'll have to, I'm your boss."

"What for? You'll win anyway with your wookie proportions."

"I'll take that as a compliment because I think wookies are awesome, but if I were you I'd be careful or I'll promise to spank you so hard that you'll not be able to sit for the next two days."

"You wouldn't dare!"

A weird mix of fear and curiosity raced through her but Liv tried to focus on just being outraged.

He ignored her as he pulled up before a designer store, stating,

"Don't worry, you're not one to get off on pain. But I have a few other tricks up my sleeve that you'd want to beg me for forgiveness before I'm through with you."

She was at a loss for words, again. His casual way of talking about fucking was nerve wrecking and she began to wonder if this was his goal all along to keep her riled up.

"Come now, Jim isn't joking when it comes to clothing, as you might have noticed."

"Well, to be fair, you two look quite dashing in suits so I'm not complaining."

Striding past him she entered the store, waving away the clerk, already scanning the clothing displays. Without saying a word she took a few hangers out, held them up and pressed them into the clerks hands. After five minutes she turned around to Sebastian.

"Done, I'll need some heels now."

He cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Don't you need to try these on?"

"No need. I'm pretty good at guessing dimensions, these will all fit perfectly."

"Handy."

Seb walked up to the register and quickly handled the buy. Leaving the store she observed her surroundings, not quite comfortable to travel so obviously. But it was better than to walk the streets with bags full of clothing, trailed by a gorgeous tree of a man with his coppery hair. That would be obvious.

"You don't do a lot of close up surveillance, do you?"

It was a short drive to the next store and Liv again waved the clerk away with an annoyed hand wave.

"No, mostly long range through my scope."

"Hm, thought so. How does Jim work? Does he hire extern contractors as well or just your own guys?"

"Mostly our guys, as they are more reliable. We have a lot more employees than the one back at the office but he likes to keep everything decentralised, handling everybody on a need to know basis. But he'll tell you more tonight."

Liv nodded, stowing the gush of questions back into her mind.

"I sincerely doubt I can walk in these."

Eying Sebastian with a smirk he just shrugged, signaling the clerk to take the killer heels he chose away to the counter.

"Who says anything about walking?"

"Seb, I'm not buying shoes just for sex, that's absolute wastefulness!"

"But you're not buying them, I am, so shut up. You'll have to get used to this, Jim's even worse. I guess he already chose a complete wardrobe for you."

"I know it wasn't normal that you liked to play with my barbies more than I did!"

She barked a loud laugh at his surprised expression, ignoring the clerk who turned red and excused himself quickly. The tall man in front of her was shaking with laughter, prodding his finger against her chest.

"If you ever mention that in front of Jim you'll regret it dearly."

"Oh Moran, don't start a game you can't win. I've got so much dirt on you, you'll be the one begging me."

That dangerous shine was back in his eyes, his smile cold and threatening. He leaned down to her, his lips brushing softly against the shell of her ear.

"And how will you do that when I've gagged you?"

As if nothing happened he turned around and checked out with the clerk, ordering him to take the bags to their car. Liv was blinking slowly, trying desperately to calm her racing heart down.

_How can his words have such an effect on me? That man should be illegal. He's so fucking tempting and that bastard knows exactly what he's doing to me._

They came back two hours later and called two guys from staff to get the bags up to her new apartment, including the small travel suitcase she retrieved from her long time locker at the central station. Livia made her way to the training room alone as Sebastian was called up to James. She quickly changed into a pair of grey yoga pants, a black sports bra and a loose black t-shirt that read „Meow, I'm a cat" in hipstery white letters. The loose shirt wasn't her preferred outfit for fighting but she couldn't just wear her sports bra like she normally did for training. The scars that ran over her back, shoulders and stomach were too obvious and she wanted to keep Selina oblivious until it was too late for her to notice her mistake.

The room was still empty when she entered. There were weights in one corner, pull up bars and rails on the other side. In the middle of the two story high room was a fairly big, matted space for close combat training. There was a weapons rack at the window sporting dull practice knifes and staffs. Livia did some yoga more for show than warm up and heard the door opening as Selina and five others were joining her, followed shortly after by Sebastian. They were trying to be silent and Livia ignored them, pretending not to have heard them. She jumped in fake surprise as he called to her.

"Blake, show me what you got."

One of Selina's friends cough sounded suspiciously like a „nothing" but again she pretended not to notice. Turning around she smiled sheepishly at the taller woman who eyed her like she was a particular juicy steak.

"Heeeelloo, people!"

Each set of eyes snapped to the door as James walked in, looking sexy as ever in his tailored three piece suit.

"Don't mind little old me, carry on, hush hush! Moran, let's see what that new ones good for."

He leaned up to his sniper but said so everybody could hear him,

„Did you bring the popcorn?"

Livia couldn't keep a straight face and snorted a laugh. The tall spaniel was irritated by her outburst, not expecting the smaller woman to take the situation so lightly. She hesitated, unsure what to do. If she was Jim's whore, he wouldn't be too happy to see his toy beat up. James caught Selinas hesitation instantly.

"Go on, don't hold back. If she can't handle you then I don't need her."

Her whole demeanor shifted instantly back to her usual arrogant stance, an ugly sneer contorting her lips as she stalked towards Livia.

"This will hurt."

Livia knew that all eyes were on them and decided that her performance reached its end, Selina starting to bore her with her pettiness. The smile she gave the other woman halted her for a moment, the first signs of doubt finally registering.

"It certainly will."

She relaxed herself into her fighting pose which looked like a slack, worriless stance to the common eye. Her right side was planted lightly forwards and she waited for the other woman to attack. She didn't need to wait long. Selina was riled up and eager to impress the big boss. The punch she swung came right for her nose. Livia didn't move, only tilting her head to the side as the fist came close to her face. She could see the surprised look on the other woman's face as she missed, being carried right into Livia's reach by her own momentum. Liv moved her left arm in a flowing motion under Selina's extended arm, locking it under her armpit to gain control over the other woman's body. The instant her lock took hold she extended her right, bringing a quick jab against the other woman's solar plexus to stun her. Selina was tall and strong, but Liv held her in a vice grip as she tried to grab her with her free hand. In one fluid movement Livia ducked under the arm she was still holding, ripping it behind her, calculating quickly how much pressure she could give before the tendons and sinews in the other woman's shoulder would rip under the force she was applying. Before permanently damaging anything, but enough to make her hurt like a bitch for a few days, she let go and kicked her in the back of her knee, bringing her down on the floor. Selina was panting heavily, grimacing in pain as she tried to turn around, putting strain on her injured shoulder. Her eyes were dripping venom and Liv knew that she wouldn't stand down. A quick glance towards Sebastian and Jim was enough to tell her that they were enjoying the show, not thinking about stopping the two women.

The familiar coldness of combat washed over her, honing her senses and focusing on her surroundings. She slight shift in Selina's posture warned her in time about the weapon she was about to draw. Surprisingly fast the other woman jumped up to her, trying to feint her with a quick punch, wielding the combat knife upwards, aiming to slash her jugular. Liv didn't even break a sweat as she sidestepped the punch, gripping the wrist that was wielding the blade and diverting it upwards. Before Selina could realise that she stood open to Liv, the small woman seized hold of her neck and brought her face down on her rising knee. Liv shifted Selina's head slightly just before impact, crushing her kneecap into the other woman's temple, rendering her unconscious instantly. Liv held her up by the limp wrist that was still holding the knife and eased her opponent to the ground, minding her head so as not to injure her further. She could have killed her easily but she suspected that Jim and Sebastian would not be amused.

James' clapping sounded through the training room and broke the rigour that everyone except Sebastian and him had been caught in. The tall sniper rolled his eyes at the miserable failure of his operative and turned to speak to his men.

"What was her mistake?"

No one dared to answer him and Sebastian's expression grew dangerously cold.

"If I ever see one of you make this kind of rookie mistake again I will terminate your employment personally."

"That was fun to watch."

Livia didn't turn around to hide her surprise as James was suddenly standing behind her.

"Satisfied with the show?"

His grin was promising and Liv had difficulty not to lose herself in his almost black eyes as he risked a glance at him.

"Not nearly enough, love, but it's a good start."

He shifted behind her, taking the knife from her hand and Livia had to force herself not to turn around. She didn't like to feel this vulnerable to him, a cold shiver running down her spine as he slowly traced an invisible pattern with the cold but blunt back of the knife over the exposed skin on her neck. It was soon replaced by the warm feel of his breath as he bent forward and whispered in her ear.

"How did you find our little kiss this morning?"

Livia closed her eyes, calming herself with a deep breath. She thought about lying to him but if she was being honest with herself she found his attention quite flattering, his dominant side stimulating the darker parts of her soul. But she also wasn't willing to give up too easily.

"It was too short."

Jim let out a deep laugh.

"Good answer. Don't worry, there will be more, unfortunately I have business to attend to, first."

He kissed the crook of her neck, shifting his grip on her arms to pull her back against his chest. Liv could feel his teeth scraping over her skin and she let out a blissful sigh as his tongue trailed over a sensitive spot. Her attention snapped back to her surroundings as she heard Jim chuckle low in his throat.

"Moran, keep our little kitten here occupied."

His mouth twisted in annoyance as his gaze wandered down to his feet.

"And do something about this piece of disappointment. I'm done tolerating her arrogance. It's one thing if she just likes to be an ass to her subordinates but another to endanger this operation because she was too arrogant to even notice that she was being played. I have no tolerance for stupidity. Bring her downstairs, she may still be of use if you want to try out new interrogation techniques."

James took Livia's hand, pressed a kiss to her knuckles, his eyes dark with promise as he left.

Liv was a bit dazed, a sick feeling in her stomach as she saw Selina being dragged out by her former colleagues. True, the woman was an arrogant bitch, but she didn't deserve to be tortured to death just for fun.

"We can't let her go, she knows too much."

"But torturing her? Is that really necessary?"

She turned to face Sebastian, watching his reaction but he didn't seem bothered and she suddenly realised just how much he had changed. Trying to ignore the fear that was rising in her throat at his blatant display of cruelty, she was glad that he didn't seem to notice her inner turmoil.

"It's business. Don't think about it."

He was shrugging out of his jacket, placing it over one of the weapons racks, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"No need to ruin a perfectly good shirt."

"I'm not fighting you, Seb."

"Yes, you are."

_Sebastian's POV_

Without warning he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, intending to get her into a headlock, but she was faster than he expected, ducked low and just shrugged out of the clothing in one quick movement. Sebastian couldn't help himself but admire the sight. With her just wearing her sports bra he could see every muscle shifting under her soft skin. He didn't care that she was marked in that way, the scars only adding to her wild beauty.

Now, standing in full light, he really had the chance to regard her. Her figure was that of an athlete, yet still womanly. She would have been too muscular to be a model aside of her various scars, but Sebastian had always preferred women with a natural, strong body, as he wasn't too careful with his own strength during sex. Her pale green eyes caught his attention and he could see a spark of desire in them.

"Done admiring, tiger?"

"Haven't even started."

He smiled slowly, his body humming with energy waiting to be released. Going for the same tactic as before he grabbed her by the shoulders, Livia's left forearm propelling upwards to block off his right hand, her shoulder twisting downward that he lost his grip on her. Her moves were graceful, efficient and quick, but Sebastian had the upper hand by his height and strength. She was almost able to kick in his popliteal space but he quickly stepped out of her reach, his hand snapping for her face as he turned. Livia managed to dodge, bending her back at a seemingly impossible angle, gripping his arm and pulling on it as leverage to lift her up onto his bending thigh. He felt her arms close around his jugular, her muscle and bone shifting into the right position to press against his carotid artery, blocking his oxygen rich blood from flowing up into his brain. Sebastian could feel the edges of his vision darken. He wouldn't be able to loosen her dead lock grip on his neck in time so he resorted to his last advantage. He let himself fall backwards, burying Livia under his weight. He heard her huff by his ear as his body mass pressed the air out of her lungs, stunning her for a second. Having not quite regained his own senses he quickly turned, straddling her hip and gripping her wrists after a short struggle. He allowed himself a deep breath and smirked down at his lovely prisoner.

"Nice move, kitten."

"You cheated. My back will be all bruised up tomorrow. You're heavier than you look."

"You calling me fat, Blake?"

He grinned and moved her hands above her head, easily pinning them together with one big hand. "Yes, I can already see the headlines: Ex-CIA agent squished to death by overweight ginger."

"Liv … do you remember what I told you about teasing me?"

"How can I not if you keep threatening me … oh." The cute smile she gave him made his groin twitch in excitement.

"Sorry?"

She offered, but Sebastian had already made his decision and was smiling down at her with a wicked grin. Pulling her up in one swift movement he slung her across his shoulders, holding onto her wrists with an iron grip, the other hand gripping her thigh and keeping her in place.

"Moran, what do you think you're doing? Let me down!"

She started to struggle and he had to admit that she was quite strong for a woman, but it was not enough to get free of his grip. They went up the elevator and into his apartment. Sebastian smiled sardonically as he laid her onto the bed, pinning her hips down with his own.

"That's better. Now for your punishing, Miss Blake."

Livia's pupils were blown wide black with desire and Sebastian had to fight down the urge to just rip her clothes apart and plunge into her. He would have done so with every other woman, but he wanted her to feel safe with him, see her reaction to his touch.

"I'm going to restrain you. Tell me if you're feeling uncomfortable."

He could see the doubt in her eyes and knew that he was asking a lot from her, especially after what had happened to her. He needed her to trust him fully and the easiest way to achieve that was her giving him complete control. Sebastian found what he was looking for in the night stand, quickly fixating the smooth rope around her wrists expertly so it wouldn't chafe her skin or cut off her blood flow even if she struggled against the bonds. He tied the other end to the headrest so her arms were drawn over her head. Leaning back he admired her outstretched form.

"You're so damn beautiful, kitten."

Bending down, he let his lips hover next to her ear, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her skin.

"Relax, you're safe with me."

"I trust you."

She breathed and he closed his eyes, savoring her words before bending lower to kiss her. Livia answered his eager lips, parting her own to deepen the kiss. Sebastian let his hands glide down her sides, brushing over her hips and flat stomach, halting at the piece of cloth covering her breasts. She bit his lip as he tucked on the bra, a low hungry growl forming deep in his throat.

"Cut it off, I got others."

Her husky voice sent a shiver down his spine and he hurried to follow her command, pulling a combat knife out from under his mattress, slicing through the fabric between her breasts and through the straps over her shoulders. He discarded the knife and the destroyed clothing on his bedroom floor, his attention drawn back to Livia's hardening nipples. She lifted her body as far as she could to pull him back into a kiss, but he pressed her back down against the pillows, claiming her mouth hungrily with his tongue. He continued kissing over her jaw line, down her neck, biting the crook where the soft skin of her shoulder connected to her delicate throat. Liv let out a little moan, fueling his desire for her. Her body was like a drug to him, intoxicating his senses as her hot skin rubbed against his. He quickly undressed himself, calming his heated body down a bit. He wanted to draw this moment out as long as possible.

"Seb, please …"

She squirmed against his touch as his hand wandered lower over her stomach, pulling her pants down over her feet. His fingertips played lightly along the brim of her panties, inching them down slowly, savoring her desperate expression. He moved his face back up to her and gave her a gentle kiss, knowing that it would only rile her up even further.

"Yes, kitten?"

She struggled against the bonds but it did her no good. Trying to sneak her legs around his hips to press him against her he shifted his weight to the side, trapping her leg beneath him as he gripped her other ankle in one swift movement, placing it on his shoulder.

She gasped as his fingers lazyly trailed along her exposed flesh, his hooded gaze regarding her body hungrily as her skin seemed to glow under his touch. The way she shuddered under his touch was making him feel almighty and even more so when she started to beg.

"Please, just touch me, dammit!"

"So impatient. I'd rather take my time."

His mouth found her nipple and he began to tease it lightly with his tongue and teeth, his hand all the while stroking over her folds, not quite dipping in, though. Suppressing a shudder as he felt how wet she became, Sebastian bit down lightly on the tight nub, eliciting a sinful moan from her mouth.

"I'm sorry! Seb, I need you!"

He didn't say anything as he leaned up to her, crushing his lips against hers, two of his fingers entering her slick core as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Tensing his body to keep himself upright as Livia wound herself under him, lifting her hips to get more friction from him, he quickly pinned her hip back down against the mattress, moving his fingers again.

"So wet for me already, kitten. Naughty."

Biting down on her throat he pushed his fingers further inside her, moving slowly in and out, his thumb pressing against her clitoris. Capturing her next moan with a kiss he pushed a third finger in, slowly exploring the sensitive spots of her tight folds. She was writhing under his touch, panting softly as he stroked her, the feeling of her heat and the power over her intoxicating his senses like no drug could. Sebastian bend down to her ear again, his lips brushing softly over her cheek.

"Come for me, kitten." He pressed hard against her clit and held her down on his fingers as she screamed his name, her orgasm rushing through her like a tidal wave. He couldn't hold himself any longer, quickly wrapping on a condom he pushed into her still convulsing pussy. Locking her legs over his hips she captured his gaze, the desire burning in them almost bringing him over the edge. Sebastian bend down and kissed her possessively, overwhelmed by the feelings she was causing in him. After all these years, he could finally hold her in his arms and call her his.

_You're mine, kitten, and I will never let you go again._

_Livia's POV_

The sensation of his strong body claiming her every fiber was mind blowing. She had never experienced such a blinding orgasm and he still wasn't finished with her. Livia couldn't deny any longer that she loved to be dominated in such a way by him, forced to let go of all her worries and just feel good for once.

She gasped as his big member stretched her tight walls, still over sensitive after her first orgasm. He moved slowly to give her time to adjust to him but she wanted more, needed him, feel that he was real. He had been a ghost for too long, haunting her dreams, but he was alive, here, with her. No one would take him away from her again.

Livia lifted her hips to meet his steady rhythm, feeling his muscles shift where their bodies met. A low animalistic growl came from deep in his throat as she pushed up against him and he lowered his weight onto her to keep her pinned down. She smiled up at him, managing to nip his jaw with her teeth. Sebastian chuckled, then lifted himself off of her and flipped her on her stomach.

Her surprised yell shifted into a moan as he pushed back inside her, gripping her neck with iron strength, his other hand now being able to roam free. He pinched her nipples teasingly, his calloused hand leaving a burning hot sensation on her soft skin. Liv arched her back as his grip on her neck grew fiercer.

"Kitten, you feel so fucking good…"

She almost screamed as his other hand found her clit again, circling and teasing it, taking up pace. He pushed her mercilessly over the edge as he bit down on her shoulder, the orgasm forcing her down onto the sheets. With a deep groan Sebastian finished with one last thrust against her, not being able to hold back any longer. He was panting when he eased them both onto the mattress, his cock still buried in her, his weight and warmth enveloping her in a blanket of pure bliss.

Humming in contentment he kissed her ear, moving his hips just enough to make her sound a little moan again.

"Sebastian …"

He had closed his eyes, seemingly content to just feel her warm, small body under his.

"Untie me, please? My shoulders are getting sore."

"I'm not finished with you, yet."

He kissed her neck, the stubble of his three days beard tickling her skin.

"You're unbelievable!"

"I know."

He chuckled, reached over her and undid the knot with dexterous fingers. He quickly got up and vanished into the bathroom for a second, returning cleaned up shortly after to lie back down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you."

He smiled down at her, confusion in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"For holding back. I know you did."

She kissed his temple and leaned her forehead against his.

"I won't, next time."

Livia flashed him a cocky smile.

"I hope not."

He groaned as she moved her hand over his still semi hard cock but he grabbed her wrist before she could go further.

"I'm so gonna kill Jim for forcing us to stop this, but we need to get ready if we don't want him to kill us first for being late."

"You're right. Come on, lazy pants. I'm gonna need a shower and you're not invited because you would just distract me."

Liv pulled on his tousled dark coppery hair to make him move.

"Livia … stop doing that or I swear to fuck you into oblivion right now, no matter if Jim's killing me for it."

She blushed hard, debating to pull again just to see if he would really do it.

Pushing herself off the bed before he could grab her she quickly walked into the en-suite bathroom, locking the door behind her. It was probably no real obstacle for Seb if he really wanted to come after her and she hoped that he could keep his hands to himself for a few minutes.

Livia hummed in contentment as the hot water came rushing down on her, burning on her sore skin, but she didn't mind the marks Sebastian had left on it. On the contrary, she felt a warm feeling throughout her body that he had wanted to mark her as his.

_I wonder what Jim will say when he sees the hickeys …_

Liv contemplated what he was up to and tried to push the picture of him and Sebastian trapping her between their two strong bodies in the back of her mind. Draped in a towel, her damp hair hanging loose over her shoulder, she walked back into Seb's bedroom.

"Your turn, I'll get dressed."

He nodded and got off the bed.

"We'll meet in the garage, but you should hurry. Jim loathes unpunctuality."

"Don't worry, I'm never late."

Before she could walk over to her new flat, Sebastian caught her wrist and Livia was glad that her reflexes were toning down a bit for him, to be able to actually relax in his presence. His sudden kiss was hot and full of desire, both of his hands holding onto her jaw and neck to keep her trapped in his strong grip. She kissed him back just as forceful, her tongue exploring, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He hummed deep in his throat but let go of her.

"You're so damn addicting, woman."

She chuckled and blushed again. God, what was wrong with her! She had other sex partners before and it never felt like this. She had never let someone else take control over her, too careful to let her guard slip even for a moment. Liv had considered herself a dominant woman, but now with Sebastian it felt so different, it actually felt good to be weaker, even submissive. It was hard for her to accept to trust him so much although she tried not to. She knew she should be more careful, he had changed so much over the years but she couldn't help it. If he ever decided to turn on her she wouldn't be able to defend herself and probably wouldn't want to. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy.

"I'll better get ready."

She clutched her towel tighter to her body, forcing these thoughts quickly aside. Leaving his apartment and darting over to her door, she leaned against it with a deep sigh when she closed it behind her.

_Oh boy, what did I get myself into?_


	5. Chapter 5: Deal with the devil

_Livia's POV_

Maybe it was a good thing to be here. What would she have done, anyway? Hunting after the people that wronged her and what then? Retire to a normal life? What was that anyway? Having a family with kids? With whom? The thought about having a family and living in a nice suburban house almost made her laugh.

_Yeah right, like Vernita Green in Kill Bill. It would actually be possible that a blonde woman with a katana would come after me, considering the Yakuza job two years ago … But before that would happen I would put a bullet in my brain, just imagine the boredom! How do normal people cope?_

Standing with a sigh she looked around her new apartment, after the dorm room in training her first real home after a long row of hotels.

The flat looked similar to Sebastian's, the layout almost mirroring his. The big floor to ceiling windows made her a bit uneasy but she knew that not even a high velocity bullet could harm that glass. The view was magnificent, the banks of the Thames spreading out before her, the orange light of dusk seemingly setting the waves on fire. As if the interior designer had thought of this, her gaze was suddenly drawn to a big picture hanging over the mantelpiece of the fireplace. A smile spread across her lips as she recognized William Turner's "The Burning of the Houses of Lords and Commons". It was the second painting, and she was sure that this one was the original. Art had always been her hobby, she enjoyed to stroll through the big art galleries whenever she visited a city with an interesting collection. Checking the backside of the frame her suspicions were confirmed. It was the original and it was placed here not long ago.

The apartment had a beautiful interior, modern, clean, but mixed with classic accents, stucco adorning the white walls and ceiling. The wood floor was a dark brown, her furniture in light grey colors mixed with black and white.

Livia loved the open kitchen aisle. She was not much of a cook as she didn't find the time to do so, but maybe that would change now. There was a small hallway, which she followed past a nice little office in dark browns and midnight blues into the master bedroom. Sebastian's flat had been minimalistic and functional. She liked his taste, but Liv enjoyed a bit more décor. A king sized black iron work bed was standing in the middle of the room, light grey and forest green coloured cushions piling up on the soft bedspread. The back wall was painted in the same beautiful green shade, dark wood counters lining a few walls. There was a rather large flower bouquet on the board opposite her bed, white lilies spreading a wonderful scent. She suspected that Jim had something to do with this but didn't want to complain. She was used to a certain kind of luxury given the compensation and budgets the CIA used to give her, but she could not help herself but to be impressed. The en suite bathroom was decorated in similar colours, a big walk in shower and a vintage claw foot tub being the highlights of her new personal spa. There were some tall white double doors on the other side of her bed, opening into a big walk in closet. A comfy chaise longue stood in the middle of the room, white and silver floor to ceiling closets lining the walls. She suspected that Jim had made some last minute adjustments this morning as a lot of the furniture smelled new and looked untouched.

_If he gives me all this then he'll expect something in return. He's not the type of man who does anything for free._

The closets were already quite full, as Sebastian had guessed. Her fingers trailed over the different fabrics, ranging from evening attire to tactical and combat cargos, but almost everything labeled by expensive designer names. Lifting an eyebrow as she found the drawer with the undergarments, she couldn't help but think that Jim wasn't really subtle with his intentions towards her. Liv decided to humour the boys, if they thought they could rile her up, she would to the same. So she chose some black lace panties and bra, rolling on the fine black stockings carefully over her feet and up to her thighs before securing them on a garter belt. She never bothered to dress up unless there had been some kind of gala or party where she had needed to go undercover to get close to a target or steal information.

She got in the dark purple designer dress she had picked out for this evening. The front of the dress flowed down to her mid-thigh, parting there, the back almost dragging on the floor. The light silky material felt good on her skin, revealing a good amount of flesh as there were cut-ins just below her breasts, broad silk bands thankfully hiding the big scar there. The material also kept her back completely covered. To not be completely unarmed she strapped a sheath to the side of her thigh, then hiding her small combat knife under the flowing dress. Her makeup on her face was done quickly, as she decided to just go with some mascara and lipstick. The cover up on her arms took a little longer, trying to hide the small red lines of scar tissue. She expected them to fade into thin silver lines at some point but that would take a year or two. Until then makeup had to do.

She slipped into her new, black 4 inch Ferragamo high heels, admiring how they complimented her long legs. Satisfied with her choice she took a few probing steps with the heels, it had been quite some time since she last wore a pair. They were high enough to draw some looks but not too high to be unable to fight in them or be hindered by them if she needed to make a fast escape. Livia checked the clock in the living room to see she was right on time. Grabbing a soft warm black shawl that would keep her from freezing to death in the bloody british autumn weather she made her way to the elevator to meet the boys.

_Jim's POV_

Sebastian was leaning against the sleek black Jaguar, smoking and seeming incredibly satisfied with himself. His sniper only smoked on very rare occasions, these being drunk with Jim or after a really good fuck. Jim pretended to read on his phone, but he couldn't concentrate on the short mission update his hit team had sent him. The Russian needed to be dealt with, no one could go after Jim Moriarty and live to tell the tale. His mimic gave nothing away except his usual blank, bored expression. But on the inside he was steaming. He wasn't angry at Sebastian, but he felt jealous that his bodyguard had managed to catch her so easily. Jim wasn't oblivious to the fact that they both shared a traumatizing past, probably loving each other in some way or another but he was still mad. Mainly mad at himself for having these stupid feelings in the first place. His pondering was interrupted as the elevator doors glided open and he had to keep his jaw from dropping. Sebastian reacted the same as him, trying to keep cool but miserably failing.

She was gorgeous, there was no other way to describe her. The women he picked were always beautiful and at least a little bit interesting - they needed to be as he had no reservations of killing them when they were being stupid. But they all couldn't compare to her. His gaze was drawn immediately to the almost invisible red marks on her neck and wrists, all his blood seeming to drain south of his body at the evidence of her sexuality. He wanted these marks to be his, to mark her as his property. She had become his when she agreed to work for him, not really knowing what it meant to be his employee. He was a bit surprised to see that she had let Sebastian tie her up. Jim suspected that she had never experienced a truly dominant man before, the need to control and not lowering her guard forcing her to be dominant herself even if she didn't enjoy it. The fact that she seemingly enjoyed to finally be able to give up control made his blood boil in want.

"You look stunning, love."

She had an exquisite taste and he was glad that she wasn't one of the women who felt the necessity to plaster their face in a layer of makeup. Her natural beauty didn't need much if any.

"Looking quite handsome yourself, guys."

She mustered him with appreciation and Jim couldn't help himself but smile.

"If I may."

He opened the door for her and she lowered herself gracefully into the back seat. Jim joined her in the back, Sebastian quickly starting the car and pulling out of the garage.

They pulled up in front of one of London's first class restaurants, Sebastian opening Livia's door to help her out. Jim extended his hand as well and she let herself be guided by both of them. He noticed with content that his bodyguard wasn't distracted by Livia's presence, checking their surroundings with quick efficiency and sizing up the valet before he entrusted him the keys. Jim could see Livia do the same but her gaze was much quicker, a short blink of her eyes and she had seemed to register anything of importance.

As if she wasn't fascinating enough, Moran had told him of her brains natural ability to store vast amounts of information in the blink of an eye. Jim had needed to train his brain to work like hers, needing a mind palace to keep track of all the information his senses were registering. He loved to know how it worked, how she perceived it, but this was not a topic he wanted to breach today.

Without his offering she suddenly took his arm, flashing him a short cheeky grin. His gaze darkened. _Ohh, the little kitten likes to play with fire … I like that._

They were seated at the back of the tasteful designed restaurant, Jim holding out the chair which sat facing the wall on purpose. Livia sat down reluctantly, visibly uncomfortable to have her back exposed to the open room. Sebastian chuckled lightly, exchanging a knowing smile with Jim as he sat down at the head of the table, Jim opposite of Livia.

A petite, pretty blonde waitress joined them and offered them the menu.

"Hmm, thank you, Miss. We'll have the Château Lafite-Rothschild, 2011, to start off this promising evening."

Her look of distress was priceless.

"I – I'm sorry, Sir, but this one's not on the menu."

Jim clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Well, then we'll have a problem, Anna."

"How do you know my n…"

Jim stopped her, tsking.

"Stop asking boring questions. Get me the wine. It's reserved just for me so go fetch, be a good little girl."

She quickly turned and hurried off, almost stumbling over her own feet. Livia regarded him with an amused expression, Moran just shaking his head at his bosses' behavior. Anna quickly returned with the bottle.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Brooks, I didn't know who you were…"

"Shut up, Barbie, you're annoying me. Now, tell the chef to bring the usual, and a nice,"

his gaze wandered to Livia's, seizing er up.

"Steak, medium rare, something fresh on the side."

Liv smirked and nodded, her gaze following the waitress as she turned red at his insult but quickly darting away without saying anything.

"So James, tell me what is it that I shall do for you."

Her gaze wandered back to him as he opened the bottle and poured their glasses. He knew that the wine was supposed to breath but he hated waiting and never considered himself a sommelier, being more the whiskey kind of guy. A sinister smile crept on his lips at her choice of words.

"I have many hitters in my employment, but only a handful I would entrust more delicate work with. Sebastian can do most of it but I need him more in administration. He also doesn't possess the charming abilities of a woman."

"Aw, boss, am I not pretty enough?"

Livia grinned at Sebastian's dry comment and even Jim couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're pretty enough for me, tiger, but I sincerely doubt that even you'll be able to charm an ultra-conservative, homophobe senator. This one's old school, so most of his little political secrets are locked away in manila folders in his home's office. I need you to get that information without stealing it, then eliminate him in a way that won't raise any suspicion."

"I'll need medical records, layout plans and intel on the guy's routine before I do this. And then there's the matter of payment."

Jim flashed her a shark tooth smile, his dark eyes glinting dangerously in the dim restaurant light. "The file's waiting for you in my office. As for payment, what do you want?"

Her expression was unreadable, even to him. It irked him that she was able to hide her feelings most of the time. Sebastian was one of the best professionals he knew, but even he wasn't able to hide his thoughts from Jim's deductions. Either Livia was just better than him or there was something wrong with himself when it came to her.

"60.000 pounds a month, 2 free days the week, intelligence support and enough time when I'm ready to go after my ex-bosses. And I will choose my jobs, I won't do one if it's not to my liking."

Jim lifted an eyebrow, quickly calculating her demands.

"I will agree to your terms if you agree to mine."

"And what will these be?"

"Unconditional loyalty and respect, no questioning of my orders or your superiors. When I call, you jump, even in your free time. You're not just working for me, Livia. I own you now, there is no quitting. In return you'll get compensation and more importantly my personal protection. I know that it must be hard to live on your own with no backup, the constant fear of getting killed if your attention slips just for one moment."

Livia's intense jade green eyes stared in his, unblinking.

"I'll follow orders if they come from you or your second. I will not be ordered around by your other minions."

"You won't. I intend to make you head of the hit department, Sebastian could use a little help. You would just have to answer to me and him."

"Then I'll agree to your terms."

Jim nodded, genuinely happy that it went this smoothly.

"Excellent."

_Sebastian's POV_

They stayed silent as the food was served, the cute blonde waitress blushing fiercely as Sebastian and Jim regarded her like wild lions would examine their next kill. Any other day he would have flirted with the small woman, coax her into taking him to her home and then have some fun with her. If the fun got out of hand he would take care of her and call the cleaner's. But he had absolutely no desire left for any other woman than Livia. Sebastian didn't know if it was their deep bond that made it feel so much more intimate or if it was the feelings he got every time he looked at her, making sure she was real and not one of his daydreams.

Livia just rolled her eyes at her male companions power display and dug in her food. He had to hide a smile at her obvious appetite, she had never been a woman to say no to a good steak. The clash of her elegant beauty and her army style habits made her even more appealing in his eyes. He never liked women who were full of themselves.

"Moran mentioned that you came in possession of some classified CIA documents, I'd like to see those, if you don't mind."

"Even if I did you would take them anyway."

Livia smiled up to Jim and winked at him. She was teasing him, testing his waters.

"Give me your phone."

Jim cocked his eyebrow but slid it over the table. She examined the screen and tipped in the code, unlocking it on the second try. Sebastian chuckled as he observed his bosses expression. Livia typed quickly while explaining,

"You should use silicone gel, keeps the fingertips dry so you won't leave any prints, even on smooth surfaces."

"Good to know."

His eyes quickly scanned his screen, a sly smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh this is good, you're worth every penny, love."

"That she is."

Sebastian didn't look up from his food but he knew that she was blushing.

"Speaking of mobiles, Jim and I need to be able to reach you at any given time."

He pulled a sleek smartphone out of his inside pocket and slid it over to her.

"I don't use phones."

"I know, but this one can't be hacked. Feel free to try it out if you don't believe me, but I need to insist that you carry it."

She stared at Sebastian, her gaze telling him that she wanted to object, but she just nodded sharply. "Well, if you insist, boss."

He smirked at her sarcasm, his eyes darken with promise as he thought about how to punish her for her insolence.

"And you should keep your message tone on, Jim like's to text."

His boss rolled his eyes at him.

"Sebastian's always complaining, but he's right, I really do hate to be interrupted with unimportant phone calls when a text would suffice."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Jim's gaze trailed back to the waitress, motioning her to come with a lazy hand gesture.

"Anna, dear. Please let the manager know that he's fired. I don't tolerate lapses like this. Take off the rest of the evening, buy yourself something nice."

He gave her a generous tip, leaving the girl stunned.

"T-thank you Mr. Brooks…"

Jim already ignored her and stood. Sebastian followed, sighing at his bosses' behavior.

"I thought you wanted to stop buying these places."

The smaller man looked up at him, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Did I? Ah, you're right, but it's just so much fun to mess with the employees."

Livia let out a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Are you laughing at me, love?"

Jim's expression became deadly calm but Livia seemed to know that he was messing with her.

"I wouldn't dare, James."

"Good, it would be a shame if I had to punish you."

_Yeah, right, as if you're not looking forward to do so. Jim's getting more agitated by Liv by the minute and she hasn't noticed it yet. This is getting dangerous for both of us if Jim doesn't get what he wants. He already killed a girl, dammit. It's just a matter of time before he turns his frustration on us. I'll need to talk with her later._

The valet was already waiting for them, politely opening the door for Livia to get in. She gave him a warm smile which made the young man's earlobes turn red. Jim rolled his eyes but Sebastian could almost see the dark thoughts that rushed through his employers mind.

_It's been two fucking days, Jim. You weren't even this obsessed with Holmes!_

But he couldn't resent the man's interest. Sebastian had grown up with her since they were toddlers and even after, hell, during all the years he hadn't seen her, he was still infatuated with her. He sometimes wondered if he loved her, then pushed these thoughts quickly back into the darker parts of his mind_. _

_I'm a fucking contract killer, I don't have the luxury to love anyone._

He drove them back quickly, his dark thoughts dissipating as he listened to Livia's soft voice.

"The handler I'm looking for calls himself Magpie, but I was already able to acquire his real name. Thomas Gilles, one of the bigger bosses responsible for special ops. Most of his info is blacked out, but I got one of my contacts to run a check on him. I'm expecting results in the next few days." "Another one of your favours?"

Jim watched her with an unreadable expression.

"No, not this one. Independent contractor, goes by the code name Bios, I know, insanely original this dude, but he's got the necessary skills."

Jim tapped his index finger against his lips, his brain processing all the information a million miles per hour.

"Can this get traced back to you?"

"No, he doesn't know me and I used a secure mail address to contact him."

"Seb, have this checked out, make sure it's not traceable and try to find this Bios guy, if he's as capable as Livia states then I'm interested in hiring him for another job."

"Of course."

Sebastian pulled back into the secure garage of HQ, stopping only to scan his thumb before the gate rolled up, closing behind them as soon as the car was trough.

"That's enough business talk, will you two join me for a drink?"

Jim stated with a bored expression, already heading for the elevator.

_As if we had a choice. _

But Sebastian didn't mind his bosses' bearing, he had come to tolerate it. He was probably the only person who could stand up to Jim without fearing to be killed for stepping out of line.

"I haven't thanked you yet for the nice apartment. It's quite beautiful."

Jim nodded and eyed Livia from the corner of his eye. She seemed relaxed, her features soft in the dim light, the tight dress hugging her gorgeous body in all the right places.

"I just wonder how you were able to obtain this particular Turner, it's one of my favourites."

"Ah, what have we here? Not only a skilled operative but also an art connoisseur. Well, you must be, considering your family name."

"It's only a distant relationship over three different cousins and a few generations."

"Still. The William Blake. 'The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed in Sun' is an absolute masterpiece. I remembered it when I met you. It should already be on its way here."

Livia looked at him with mild surprise.

"You had it stolen? I never had the chance to see it live." Jim grinned in boyish glee, happy to have found someone who shared one of his passions. He let them through his office, grabbing a folder from his desk before motioning them to follow him to the adjoining penthouse. His rooms were twice the size of Sebastian's and Liv's, decorated in a clean, minimalistic style, combined with classic Victorian style elements. Dim lights and the soft sounds of an orchestra started up as they entered the apartment.

"You play, James?"

Livia nodded to the black grand piano.

"No, I got it from one of my clients who couldn't pay me, but I kept it because it looks nice and imposing."

She chuckled and bumped her shoulder against Sebastian's arm.

"Were you able to forget all the lessons of Madame Claire or do you still play?"

"Liv … great, now it's done."

Jim looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"My my, Sebby, I didn't know! How have you been able to keep this from me all these years?"

"I don't play anymore."

"You should, keeps your trigger finger dexterous."

Jim wiggled with his fingers, smirking at his sniper.

"I get enough training for that one with the work you have me doing."

Sebastian deadpanned, accepting the glass of whiskey that Jim had poured for them.

"Fair enough, it's still nice to know that my second is not such a philistine as I thought him to be."

Livia chuckled at Sebastian's grim expression. She knew how much he had loathed the lessons his father was forcing him to take but he had endured them because she had loved to hear him play.

"I'll have it tuned and then you need to play for us, Sebby. I insist."

"Jim, what have I done to deserve this?"

"You kept information from me and it's so much fun to get you riled up."

Sebastian struggled to not punch his boss in the nose and resorted to an angry glare.

"Come on Seb, don't be mad, I'd love to hear you, too. It's been too long."

His glare wandered to Livia who tried to look as innocent as possible and failed miserably as she could barely conceal the gleeful glimmer in her eyes.

"You owe me one, no matter what, Blake."

"Alright."

His lips curled into a devilish smile, even more so when Liv realized what his dirty grin meant. His eyes wandered down her body before turning towards his boss, his voice completely casual.

"Jim, don't you agree she's a bit overdressed? Be a gentleman and help her out of the dress."

"Wait, I didn't …"

"Anything, kitten."

She glared at him but he could see that she enjoyed herself too much to be really angry at him. Jim placed his glass down carefully, slowly approaching her to observe her reactions. Livia stayed cool, her gaze challenging him, still pretending to not be okay with the situation. He walked around her, his fingers trailing slowly over her exposed shoulders that made her shudder in anticipation. Sebastian could feel his desire flaming up at her expression, stepping closer to pull down the straps of her dress after Jim opened the zipper on her back. The soft material rushed down her form, the dark fabric pooling around her ankles, leaving her standing in black lace.

"Moran, I believe your kitten is teasing us."

"Fuck, I think you're right. I'm a sucker for garters. I can never decide whether to rip them off or keep them on."

Liv chuckled and leaned confidently against the piano, taking a sip of her drink before gazing at them with a cocked eyebrow.

"Better be careful with my clothes, Moran, or I'll rip you."

Sebastian laughed and leaned his elbows on the black instrument, holding up his chin.

"Be careful with you threats, kitten, you're hardly in a position to make them."

Jim was suddenly standing next to her, one hand grabbing her jaw and the other twisting in her long hair, emphasizing his snipers words. He kissed her throat almost tenderly, but as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp Sebastian grabbed her arms, pressing her back against the grand piano. Jim hummed in content at his bodyguards move to keep her still, trailing his lips down to the crook of her neck, biting down playfully. Liv let out a gasp, her eyes closing shut at the blissful feeling. Sebastian bend down, nipping her ear before trailing his mouth along her chin. Her lips parted eagerly for his invading tongue, his hunger flaming up as her hand snaked into his hair, pulling on the short strands. Her grip suddenly tightened, bordering on painful and he glanced down at Jim with a smirk, his boss having exposed her breasts, teasing her nipples with his mouth and hands.

He was about to push her panties down when a sudden loud ring made him pause. Jim groaned in frustration, his Irish accent thick as he let out a row of cusses before answering his phone.

"This better be important or I will skin you alive … WHAT?"

His expression twisted into a cold grin.

"Bring him downstairs, I'll be right there."

He ended the call, motioning for them both to follow him.

"We've got Saizew."


	6. Chapter 6: The ghost of war

_Livia's POV_

She quickly pulled her dress back on, all thoughts of their previous situation pushed aside by tactical, rational thinking. Jim let them out to the elevator and they rode it down into the basement. Livia had heard of their rooms down here but hadn't been too keen to explore them. She followed the two men silently, an uneasy feeling building in her gut. It was irrational to think that she was going to be the one to get tortured but she couldn't shake the nauseating feeling of her PTSD. It didn't help that her two companions seemed to rather enjoy the task at hand.

"Anton! So nice of you to come buy."

Jim spread his arms out in an overjoyed greeting. The Russian struggled to look up at him, one of his eyes was swollen shut and he was bleeding from a rather deep looking cut on his temple.

"Mr. Moriarty, I'm so sorry, I …"

"Hush now, Anton, I know. I had really hoped that we could be successful business partners. I'm just sooo confused as to why you decided to hurt me?"

James pouted which would have looked quite funny if his black eyes weren't glimmering with a manic shine.

"Please, Mr. Moriarty, I was wrong, it's just … your terms were too much, but I understand now! You get your fifty percent, yes? A-and my yacht in Costa Rica, as present."

Moriarty stopped next to him, playing on his phone.

"Oh, hm? A yacht? I could use a tan, the summer's been bloody awful. That the one? Perfect, if you juuuuust sign here …"

Saizew lifted his hand as far as the restrains would let him and signed a document on the phone screen.

"Sebby, you can sail, right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Excellent, I could use a little vacation. Thank you so much, Anton."

"Yes, you're welcome, let's be friends, yes?"

James rolled his eyes and huffed out some air as he clapped the Russian on his shoulders.

"Aww, I wish I could, Anton, but you've been sooo naughty and Seb here is still a little bit upset that you wanted to kill him, aren't you, Sebastian?"

The big sniper smiled cruelly.

"Sure am, boss."

"And it's rather bad for business if people get the wrong idea with the little stunt you pulled. But on the bright side, you'll get even more famous!"

He paused and looked back at his bodyguard.

"Make a show and keep the camera on, but don't be in the picture."

Sebastian's smile made Liv's insides freeze. His eyes lit up with darkness as he ignited the gas torch he had obtained from one of the cupboards.

"With pleasure, Sir."

Livia turned around with the first scream, the room already reeking of burned human flesh. She walked out without looking back, heading quickly for the elevators, all the blood drained from her face, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"_Who do you work for, whore?" She kept her gaze down, staying silent. A loud cry was echoing in the tunnel systems and she was surprised to find that it was her own voice when they hit her with a red hot iron across her back, the sickening smell of her own burning flesh filling her nostrils. _

The soft footsteps of James brought her back to reality, but she didn't dare to turn around, frightened that he would _see_.

"A problem, dear? As I recall it, interrogation is something they teach you at the CIA, well, at least the parts where you worked."

"It is. But I don't see the need to witness it all the time or get my hands dirty."

His sudden grip on her arm was tight as he pulled her around to face him.

"But we both know that you just lied straight to my face, love. Do you really think that's a good idea?" She answered his dark glare with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

She couldn't help herself but to stress the "sir", just wanting to get away, be alone. James expression turned murderous and Liv instantly regretted for stepped over the line. She was more afraid of him than of her past, so she yielded quickly, whispering in an almost inaudible voice,

"I'm sorry. It's the memories that keep coming back. I know it's irrational but I haven't managed to erase the trigger memories yet." James studied her with a cold expression but he seemed to be content with her admission of defeat.

"That kind of damage isn't repaired easily. But I'm guessing a psychiatrist is out of the option?" "The last one I was sent to for regular check ups was crying after fifteen minutes talking to me, so no."

He chuckled and entered the elevator, pulling Liv with him.

"Would you talk to me? I try not to be stupid or to cry."

Liv looked at him with raised eyebrows, a small smile playing along her lips.

"James Moriarty, consulting criminal, evil genius and part time shrink. Should be an interesting business card."

"You forgot Mr. Sex."

"Can't confirm that … yet."

She turned her head to hide her cheeky smile but he just chuckled, his expression turning serious again.

"Unfortunately I'll have important business to attend to tonight. It's good that I got Saizew but I need to bring the message across that it's not wise to fuck with my business."

The elevator stopped at her floor, but James held her back before she could leave.

"Don't ever test my patience again, Livia. I had people killed for less."

She nodded.

"Understood, Sir."

He let go of her and his cold expression softened into a charming smile.

"Good night, Miss Blake."

Returning his smile she stepped out and waited for the doors to close before turning around and moving slowly to her apartment. With a deep sigh she stepped out of her shoes, the soft carpet a blissful caress for her sore feet. Livia stripped on her way to her bedroom, quickly pulling on some black cotton pyjama shorts and a light grey long sleeved shirt before crawling into the soft sheets of her new bed.

She stared at the ceiling, her mind blank, but sleep just wouldn't come. With a frustrated groan she got up, pulling on some warm knee high socks and walking into the kitchen. After a few minutes of searching she found what she was looking for and busied herself to make a nice hot chocolate. She sat down on her big couch, turning on the telly to get some background noise. It was already hard for her to keep her thoughts at bay and she tried to read through the file of her first target. The distraction worked, her mind finally focusing on the task at hand but she could still feel the nagging feeling in the back of her head. The picture of Sebastian standing over that man, a gas torch in hand and a smile on his face. The sight shifted and suddenly she was the one strapped to that chair, the flame coming closer and closer, her skin starting to burn…

Livia woke with a start, her hand searching for a weapon that wasn't there until she realized that she was laying on the couch. There was a soft klick from the door and she rushed silently next to it, her body and brain on high alert, adrenaline pumping through her system, sharpening her senses. A tall dark figure walked past her, the light from the hall illuminating his back. He closed the door silently and Livia knew that she wouldn't have heard him enter if she hadn't been sleeping in the living room. With an unamused frown she switched on the lights, Sebastian hurling around, stopping short of attacking her when he recognized her.

"Liv, I thought you were sleeping."

"And you thought it would be a good idea to surprise a trained assassin in her sleep?"

He gave her a lopsided grin and rubbed his neck. She couldn't believe that he could be this relaxed and seemingly happy when he just returned from a night long torture session. He had showered, but she could feel the death clinging on to him.

"Yeah, haven't really thought about that, sorry. But I'm impressed that you heard me."

"I have a light sleep."

His grin returned, this time with a suggestive glimmer.

"Not when you're with me."

She let out a huff and slumped back down on the couch.

"What do you want, Seb?"

His posture went stiff immediately, his eyes narrowing at her stressed inflexion.

"Have I done something wrong?"

She didn't dare to look up at him and hid her face behind her arm.

"No, I'm just tired."

He snorted disbelievingly.

"Liv, I can see that that's not true. You practically fled out of the interrogation room. I would have come after you but I had orders."

"It's nothing, Sebastian. Just go to bed, it's like four in the morning."

The sound of his shifting clothes came closer until he was standing right over her, his strong fingers lifting her arm.

"You're afraid of me."

He stated with expressionless voice. She couldn't stand his deep blue eyes, the ice cold glare making her tremble.

"Yes."

Her voice was almost inaudible as she looked down, twisting a strand of her dark hair around her finger. He moved around the couch, crouching down to her eye level. With gentle force he lifted her chin up with his finger, keeping her gaze locked with his.

"You know that I would never hurt you."

Her jaw muscles tightened and she looked away.

"Is the Russian dead?"

Sebastian leaned back, his eyes narrowing and his lips tightening into a thin line.

"Yes, Jim needed to make a statement."

He stood and looked down at her and Livia had the sudden feeling that she should make herself as small as possible under his grim gaze.

"I told you I changed, is it because of that?"

"No … maybe, but I have no right to judge you."

His voice was ice when he replied dryly, "No, you don't."

_Sebastian's POV_

He was angry at her, and at himself. But what was she expecting from him? When she left the interrogation room like that he had really wanted to go after her, see why she had looked so troubled, but he also needed to do his job. And it had been a long time since he had such a perfect opportunity to experience the blood lust he so much craved, the power he held over someone's life and death, the power to inflict pain. He knew that it shouldn't feel so good but he had stopped to worry about these feelings a long time ago, accepting and embracing them as a part of himself. It also improved his work and efficiency, so Jim let him do whatever he wanted. But Livia seemed to have a problem with that, but he couldn't understand why. She had enjoyed to fight and kill those men back at the restaurant, but when he killed one, she became afraid of him? Sebastian wanted to say more but decided it was better to leave before he would say or do something he would regret.

"Come find me in my office before you head out tomorrow."

He didn't wait for an answer and pulled the door shut behind him, walking over to his apartment and scanning in. The events of this evening replayed in his mind as he undressed himself and lay down in his bed with just his pyjama bottoms on. It started off so good and he had really thought that she would have trusted him by now. What else could he do to convince her that she was safe with him, from him? The colour had drained from her face when he ignited that gas torch and suddenly it dawned on him. The face palm he gave himself hurt more than intended, but he probably deserved it.

_Of course she would be. It has been three fucking weeks that she got out of that hell hole and there are burn marks on her back. She's not as tough as she makes you believe, Moran, you should have noticed you fucking idiot! She told you herself that these memories still plagued her._

There was no question what he needed to do so he quickly got up, overwrote the lock on her door and walked briskly into her bedroom. Livia sat up, training a gun at his chest as she switched on the light on her nightstand. Sebastian didn't hesitate, just pushed the gun aside wordlessly and pulled her against his chest. She sagged against him and he took the gun and placed it back under her pillow after switching the safety back on. Still holding her he shifted into the bed with her, slowly stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot. You shouldn't have come down with us, I wasn't thinking what it might do to you."

He could feel a light wetness on his chest, his heart clenching at the thought of her crying, the memories of her as a little girl, sobbing in his arms making him hold her even tighter.

"It's not your fault, Sebastian. I could have said something."

"Please do, next time. I may seem like a heartless bastard but not when it comes to you, kitten."

She stayed silent and he sighed.

"Liv, tell me what I can do to convince you that you can trust me."

"I do trust you or I wouldn't have slept with you."

She glanced up at him with deep green, shimmering eyes and he pulled her up to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

"You clearly don't if you're afraid of me."

"I know it's irrational. It's more the fear of what you're capable of. What you did to the russian or Sabrina."

He was silent for a little while, just listening to her slow breathing.

"I know I'm a fucked up person. When I joined the military I got a taste of how it feels to be the one in power. You know, after all this time I was the one in control, not him."

His gaze darkened instantly at the memory of his father.

"But you were still kinda there, writing and calling you kept me in check, reminded me that I was still … human. But when they told me that you died, I guess the rest of my conscience died with you. The only thing keeping me going was how good the job felt, because I am good at it. And that's something I can't change, but don't you ever think that I would hurt you. I'm a fucking sadist, Liv, but you meant – mean, everything to me. Jim was the most important person to me after you were gone and I would die for him, still do. But now, if he ever asked me to kill you I would put a bullet in his brain without a second thought."

Sebastian fell silent, astonished about his own confession. He never thought about the words until they were out in the open and he knew that he just made himself look weak but he just didn't care.

"I … I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, I just needed to make myself clear …"

He felt suddenly very uncomfortable. Maybe it had been a fault to tell her after all … the thought was whisked away when Livia threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion that it bordered on desperation. He held her close that night, a deep feeling of content settling in his chest and finally able to sleep peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7: Sex and work don't mix ?

_Livia's POV_

She opened her eyes with a start but refrained from stirring. Listening closely into her surroundings Livia relaxed as the only sound she heard was Sebastian's breathing. He was still sleeping but she knew that he would wake as soon as she made a move, his senses as sharp as hers. The hard and cold expression he normally wore had softened in his sleep and Liv couldn't help but recognize the boy she had lost all those years ago.

"Like what you see, kitten?"

She was startled by his voice, not expecting him to have woken up.

"Great, it's been two days and my skills are already slacking off."

Sebastian grunted in amusement as he reached for her and pulled her back against his chest.

"You don't lack anything, I'm just that good."

A very unladylike snort left her nose and she rolled her eyes.

"You certainly don't lack any self-confidence."

He was about to answer her when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. With a pained sigh he answered it and straightened himself as he listened to the caller.

"I will see to it, Sir."

He ended the call and quickly got out of bed.

"Sometimes I really wish to punch Jim in the face for cock blocking me."

Livia laughed at his grim expression.

"Who said I was gonna let you have some of this?"

He rolled his eyes but his expression turned serious and slightly uncertain.

"Jim asked about you. He's a bit on edge after last night, which is a bad sign under normal circumstances."

"Because I disrespected him?"

An amused grunt came from Seb as he slung his shoulder holster over his arms.

"And lived to tell the tale? He must really like you or this might have ended pretty bad for you. And no, I mean the almost having sex with us both."

"Oh."

She blushed but quickly covered it as she pulled a jumper over her head.

"So … what shall I expect? Am I in trouble?"

"Oh yes, you are."

A cheeky grin began to spread on his face as Liv shot him a warning look.

"Jim always gets what he wants and trust me when I say you don't want to play against him."

"It sounds like I don't even have a choice."

He lifted an eyebrow at her as he straightened his charcoal grey suit jacket.

"I wouldn't have put you in this situation last night if I didn't think you wanted it too, or was I wrong to assume that?"

She rolled her eyes. When had she become so transparent?

"No."

She sighed and wanted to throw something at Sebastian's face as he smirked cockily back at her. "Don't you have somewhere to be, boss?"

The sarcasm was dripping from her voice but he just laughed and left, shaking his head in amusement.

"Come to my office when you're done with that file, I want to go through the details before you start off."

"Sure thing, boss, anything else I can do for you, boss?"

He turned suddenly, a low growl escaping his throat as he pinned her against the wall and pressed his lips on hers. His strength was a force of nature but Livia kissed him back just as fiercely before he pulled away and left her breathless. A darkness had pooled in his eyes, drawing her in like the depth of the oceans, promising to drown her if she wasn't careful.

"Careful, Miss Blake, I don't take well to insolence from my subordinates."

His lips twitched into a shark toothed smile that caused a shiver running down her spine. Sebastians gaze dropped down to her breasts and hardening nipples but he forced himself to leave with a mixed look of anger and frustration. Liv giggled silently and closed the apartment door behind him.

Her gaze hardened as her mind returned back to the task at hand. A plan of action was forming in her mind already, her brain calculating the risks based on the info she got provided. Even if the intel was as good and extensive as the folder Jim gave her let on, she always second checked the material. That one time in Bolivia taught her that bad intel could get her into a shitton of trouble, barely escaping a whole private army.

First thing to do would be some reconnaissance of the surrounding of the house, checking the targets routines and habits. The medical file was a jackpot, the guy already had two heart seizures and the liver data was skyrocketing. She had once tasked a biochemist to produce her a drug that would basically cause a fatal alcohol overdose, if the victim had consumed a fair amount of alcohol beforehand it would be completely untraceable.

Today's outfit needed to be something unremarkable, a mouse grey suit with a white blouse, fake secretary glasses and a stiff hair bun. Liv knew how she looked and what effect she could have on people but to make herself unremarkable was something of a task.

The make up she put on was not perfect but it created the impression she was going for. Haughty and pale, the lipstick too pink, under her eyes a tired shadow. She grabbed some manila folders under her arm to complete the picture.

Not five minutes later and Liv knocked on Sebs office door. His voice sounded rather angry and annoyed, which was probably not a good sign as he called her in.

"Everything alright?"

He visibly relaxed when he heard her voice. It made her happy to see that she could cause such a reaction in him.

"Yes, I was just expecting someone else."

"My, then I'm really happy that I'm not 'someone else'."

"One of our hitters screwed up a job - fortunately for him he could turn it around to his advantage and finish it at least in part, but it was sloppy and unprofessional. I can't tolerate a lapse like that."

"So it really was his fault or a change of circumstances?"

"You shouldn't try to defend him, Jim does not like to see his lieutenants fraternising with the common employees."

Liv's gaze hardened at his statement.

"I wasn't trying to defend his actions if it was his fault, but you and I know very well that circumstances sometimes change and one must adapt to them. And Jim needs to calm his titties because I often found that fraternising with the underlings in the right way can be quite effective in their work mentality."

Sebastian observed her with a sceptical gaze, but Liv was daring him with her eyes to contradict her so he settled for a nonchalant shrug with his shoulders and said,

"We'll see. But I won't help you with Jim if you have to justify one of your guys failures to him." "Wouldn't expect you to."

His smile was unpleasantly cold.

"Good. So you can manage this guy on your own, it's your new job after all."

As if on cue a knock sounded from the office door. Liv stared at Sebastian with a neutral expression, not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he caught her in an unpleasant surprise.

The man that entered the office tried to hide his nervousness behind a stoic mask of military order but Liv could see that he was quite experienced in his line of work. Not a very subtle man as it was seemingly impossible for him to hide his military mannerism, but he seemed strong, agile and attentive.

She mused that he was normally used as muscle, maybe sharpshooter.

"Mr. Stahl, please, sit. You're the first of the hit team to meet your new lieutenant, Miss Blake."

Stahl didn't blink when he nodded politely and said,

"It's an honour, ma'am."

"Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits, Herr Stahl. Wie ich hoere hatten Sie einige Schwierigkeiten bei Ihrem letzten Auftrag."

The German blinked once, but then smiled and relaxed a bit, nodding in agreement.

"Your accent is astonishingly good. Yes, I did run into some trouble with the last assignment. My target had more protection than our informants led on. I had to liquidate three of his security detail before I could get to him, there was no other way to get around them. If I had the correct info from the start I could have planned it differently, maybe gone in with a team."

"Did you leave any traces?"

"No, of course not. But I wasn't able to collect all the information as I had to make a run for it when the first guard was found."

Livia's eyes narrowed and she pressed on.

"Didn't you hide the corpse?"

Stahl looked a little insulted.

"I hid him good, but they were trained and checked in on each other every ten minutes."

"Why didn't you call backup?"

The German looked questioningly at Sebastian.

"Because we had an extremely narrow window of time to get that information and kill and Stahl was the only one in reach."

"How much information is missing?"

"Enough to annoy Jim."

Sebastians gaze was ice cold while Stahl turned visibly paler. Livia ignored Sebastian and asked on. "What kind of information storage?"

"Data from a laptop. Had to interrupt the copying process."

She turned to Sebastian.

"Do you have some IT guys who could be able to decrypt and complete the unfinished files? A copying process can start on all files simultaneously instead of copying one after the other. This information is still there, maybe even in still useful fragments."

"We gave it to our IT, but they haven't recovered anything except for the finished copied documents. But I guess we could try out that tech wizard of yours. You're dismissed for now, Stahl. Report for duty in security."

Livia's watched him leave with a thoughtful expression.

"I think he did a good job. He's a good operative, maybe a bit rough but I don't think he could have handled the situation better, considering the circumstances. I guess there is no way to try to get to the data again?"

Sebastian folded his hands behind his head as he reclined in his elegant leather office chair.

"You're right, it's gone by now, and I have to agree with you that It's not his fault but the intels. I'll have someone visiting our source, we cannot keep loose ends. Contact your IT guy. Maybe he is able to restore the data. You know how to goad him to work for us?"

"Money, mostly. And challenges, but he's paranoid. I guess he will be quite content with what you can offer."

He nods and stands up, walking over to the counter and pouring two glasses of water.

"Tell me how you'll plan to go about your assignment."

Liv sits down on the guest chair, folding her long leg gracefully over her knee, barely containing the smirk as she regarded Sebastian who was staring at her almost exposed legs.

As if completely oblivious to the effect she had on him, she placed the folders on his desk.

"Yes, there is a job position opening as secretary in his construction company. I got myself an interview and Jim already attached me an identity that matches the position. I must admit it's really easy to work with such kind of backup."

"The Agency did not?"

"They did, but not always. Not if the operation was so unsanctioned that there weren't even any reports on it. That's how I got a few reliable sources for information or contraband, sources the CIA doesn't know of."

She thanks him as he hands her the glass and takes a sip, pointing to the layout of the firm.

"I'll have a look around the office, depending on what I'll learn about his schedule I will check out his house tonight, and I need you to contact this guy."

Seb takes the note she was offering him and cocks an eyebrow.

"Tell him Miss Lewis requires her special ethanol and have it picked up for me. If I'm guessing correctly this job won't take longer than three days."

"Do you need backup?"

"No, I work alone."

Sebastian smiles but his gaze is dark and Liv suddenly feels a shiver running down her spine as his intense gaze lingers on her.

"Of course. But sometime I will join you. It was absolutely breathtaking seeing you in action, kitten." Liv isn't sure if she should be afraid of his darkness and lust to kill or to be intrigued.

"Only if you let me train you first. No offense, you're good, but you're more used to a ranged approach, infiltration and counter - surveillance isn't your daily habit."

"None taken and you're right, I'd be honoured if you would teach me."

"Maybe you could return the favour? I heard that you're quite the marksman. I'm good with a rifle but well, 3405 yards, it's fuckin' impressive."

Seb smiles his trademark toothy smile, his eyes so dark she felt herself be pulled into the blue chasm of his gaze.

"3912 yards, not confirmed though."

"Lucky hit?"

His smile went cold and Liv regretted teasing him. He stood, circling the desk until he stood behind her. The small hairs on her neck rose as his breath left a hot sensation on her skin.

"I had a mind to go easy on you tonight, but since you're too cheeky for your own good I might have to teach you some manners, aye, little secretary?"

His strong hand cupped her jaw carefully, but she could sense the threatening promise behind this gesture. A hot shiver ran straight down between her legs and she tried to hide her reaction to his touch, but Sebastian saw right through her.

Tilting her head back to him he brought his lips to her ear.

"The things I'm going to do to you tonight… but for now this will do."

He suddenly pushed her up and bent her over the desk, placing a broad hand over her neck to keep her down. With racing heart Liv could hear how he pushed the chair aside, his other hand moving up the hem of her skirt, positioning himself behind her.

She struggled a bit to test his hold, a hard slap on her ass cheek stopping the movement immediately with a yelp.

"Keep still, kitten."

His calloused yet soft hand smoothed over the burning skin, moving her tights and panties down in one go.

"You're so beautiful."

Liv hummed in content as he traced one of her scars that ran along her hip, continuing his way between her legs. She gasped as his fingers found their way into her hot folds, his hold on her neck tightening as he brushed his bulging crotch against her ass.

"Hmm, already so wet for me…"

"Please, Seb… "

Arching her back she pressed herself against him, trying to get more friction which only resulted in him removing his delicious touch, swatting her again.

"I wanted to go slow, but now you're just asking to get punished. Open your hand, do you know what this is?"

Livia held the small but surprisingly heavy metallic object in her hand and blushed furiously as she recognised the shape of the butt plug.

"Yes, but I never used one."

Sebastian took the plug from her, caressing her neck where he still held her down.

The throbbing between her legs increased dramatically as he lazily dragged the tip through her wetness.

"It's a good way to get you used to stretching you there. You'll find that the added pressure will heighten the intensity of your orgasms. And keep you horny over the day."

She could almost hear his sadistic grin as she moaned out loud when he pressed the warming metal hard against her clit.

"What do you mean, over the day?"

"You'll keep it in after I'm done with you. And you don't take it out or there will be dire consequences for you."

Breathing hard by now and aching with want she found it hard to think in a straight line.

"Are you insane, how am I supposed to concentrate on my work?"

A low growl from deep in his throat let her shiver in anticipation.

"You'll do fine. Keep still now and try to relax."

With steady but unforgiving force he pushed the plug against her hole, the burning sensation making her wince. But the sensation quickly shifted into a comfortable pressure as it plopped into place, Sebastian pressing and moving it to test the hold. Livia couldn't help herself but moan at the unfamiliar but exquisite sensation, finding that it stimulated her so much that she had the feeling to explode of sheer want.

Her nails dug into the desk, her whole body shivering with need as she felt Sebastian quickly loosening his belt and letting his pants fall down around his ankles. Not a second passed as she heard the ripping sound of a condom package and then he sheathed himself in her with a powerful thrust. She cried out with pleasure as his cock slammed into her, the added pressure from her rear creating such a powerful combination that she almost tipped over the edge. Sebastian grunted with pleasure and she could feel how close he was to lose control, but he continued pounding into her in a steady rhythm. He slowed down a bit, his breathing laboured as he whispered in her ear.

"Come for me."

His hand sneaked between them and he took the plug and pushed against it at the same time as his thrusts became more powerful, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her over and over again. She came hard, screaming his name, feeling his own release through her waves.

Liv was glad to have had the desk under her to keep her up as she doubted that her legs would support her in this moment. His fingers loosened on her neck but his grip had been so strong that she knew it would bruise. Leaning against her back they stood there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. As he pulled out of her he couldn't help himself and press against the plug. Surprised by the sudden surge of pleasure Liv spun around, glowering at him.

"You're an evil man, Moran."

He had the audacity to grin.

"Yes, I am. And you will find out how evil I can be if you don't keep it in until tonight."

Seb ignored her outraged look, cleaned himself up and put his pants back on. As if nothing happened he sat down in his office chair again and smiled at her smugly.

"Moran, if you're not careful I'm gonna erase that smug with my fist."

His smile grew menacing, daring her to make a move. Liv couldn't decide if she should hate him or jump his bones again.

"I can't keep it in the whole time!"

"Kitten, it's your choice. Either you keep it in… and trust me I'll know when you lie to me, or you'll have to live with the consequences of what I'll do to you when you take it out before I say you could."

Liv felt a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"And why do I need to wear it?"

"Because the thought of you, being stimulated and on edge, thinking of me the whole day, makes me really happy. And it has the added effect to train your muscles a bit to make it easier for you and me to enter you there."

"What if I don't want you fucking me like this?"

"You'll have no choice. Whether you want me or not, I know you like it, so I do it."

"You know that sounds like rape."

"I would never do something you wouldn't enjoy. Dominating you isn't about abusing you, it's about your pleasure and finding out what you like, without your prudish beliefs holding you back. I take them from you so you don't have to worry about them."

Liv blushed again and busied herself with straightening her tights and skirt, his intimate words touching her deeply.

_He's so right and admit it Liv, giving into him feels just too fucking good. Just accept that trusting him is the right thing, he won't hurt you. _

She finally decided to throw him a played murderous glance and think of the task at hand instead, before her thoughts turned more serious. Smiling smugly he stood and cupped her face, his thumb running gently over her jaw. Liv pulled his face closer and shut her eyes, enjoying how his lips felt against hers. Her tongue glided over his lower lip, asking for entrance which he joyfully granted. The feeling of his strong arms, circling her and pulling her against his chest was so comforting that she let go of everything, just enjoying the moment. As Livia pulled back she could see the same contentment and joy in his deep blue eyes that she felt, a hint of wonder shimmering in it's depths.

"If it wasn't for Jim I would keep you for weeks in my bed, but duty calls."

He looked genuinely disappointed and she giggled.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. But if you're going to continue like this you need to feed me properly or I'll die of exhaustion."

He hummed in agreement, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I remember you being crazy for lasagna, has that changed?"

"Oh Moran, you know how to make a lady feel special."

He snorted with laughter and Liv couldn't help but giggle as well. With a wistful expression she stopped and looked at him, tracing his handsome features with her fingertips.

_I missed you so much. _

She didn't say it but Sebastian understood, pulling her flush against his broad chest and resting his chin on the crown of her head. After a little while she sighted.

"I'll need to go if I want to get to my appointment on time."

She could feel him hesitate to let go of her but finally he nodded.

"Take the BMW, it's faster."

"Not necessarily safer though. I'm not doing counter surveillance for fun, you know."

"It's safe enough for this job, but I won't question your expertise."

"You better not. See you later."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

She winked at him and tried not to laugh as his frown grew deeper. Walking through the building she exited one of the side entrances, walking two streets before she disappeared in a crowd of bankers and businessmen.

After a few small detours to make sure she wasn't watched or followed she made her way into the glass and steel building in which the construction company of the target resided.

As she was led through the building towards the human resources office she made note of the basic layout, entry and exit ways. Security was laughable and it wouldn't be hard to get into the targets office without being noticed. It was an easy feat to charm her interviewer and he was more than happy to show her around the building. One look into the office of the targets secretary was enough to catch a glimpse of his schedule, his every hour completely planned through. Livia stored the picture in her mind for later but a plan of action was already beginning to form itself.

There was no need to stay longer as she already required the info she needed, so she excused herself by needing to think about the job offer.

She figured that she had a little bit of time before heading back, so she made her way through the busy streets of Covent Garden, stepping into the foyer of a renowned gynaecologist. One of the female security members, Anita Jones, recommended her the doctor and it was an easy feat to bribe the receptionist to slip her in between two appointments. The doctor checked on her quickly but methodically, confirming her first exam after her escape that she was indeed in perfect health, but recommended a refreshment of her implant. Liv was more than happy that it had held through her imprisonment, she didn't know if she could have handled a pregnancy there, or ever, for that matter.

Relieved that everything checked out okay she dared to relax for a moment, her thoughts drifting back to her encounter last night and this morning, heat suddenly rising in her cheeks and between her legs.

_Oh, fuck you, Moran. _

She sat in the back of a taxi, squirming in her seat, the feeling of the object in her rear starting to grind her nerves raw. Liv couldn't decide what was worse, the mixture of the little soreness and constant pressure on her libido or the uncertainty what Sebastian would do if she were to pull it out. Debating whether she should text him to inform him that she would take it out and kill him if he tried anything or beg him to meet her to resolve that issue, her phone buzzed suddenly, a text flashing on the screen.

_Meet you in 15 at Zuma, I'm in the mood for sushi. - JM_

Livia didn't bother to answer, knowing very well that he must track her through her phone if he knew how long it would take her to get to Knightsbridge.

She would definitely take Sebastian up on his offer to try to hack the phone, she was convinced that if they could track her, others would be able, too.

Paying the fare she exited the cab, spotting Jim immediately. His dark brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of designer glasses, his lean figure clad in his typical perfectly tailored suit. Not nearly as muscular nor tall as Sebastian, she found him extremely attractive nonetheless, his dark gaze drawing her in like a gaping black abyss.

"Shall we?"

Feeling his gaze on her she observed him as well as they entered the restaurant, immediately seated in a secluded prime location. This time he let her sit facing the room, trusting her with his safety. For a man like James Moriarty that was quite a statement.

"Would you like to eat or resolve your little issue first? I've heard that it can be quite … stimulating."


	8. Chapter 8: The Spiders Queen

Jim's POV

The first two steps she took out of the cab he knew something was different. Her gait had changed so subtly that he almost missed it but as she came closer, shifting ever so slightly in discomfort he knew what was wrong. He felt as though his birthday, Easter and Christmas came together on one day. Recognising the present his best and probably only friend made him, very well knowing that he wanted to meet Livia for lunch, he decided to reciprocate the gesture as soon as possible. They had shared women before but none of them had elicited the desire he felt towards this particular one. He was glad that Sebastian was not only accepting but even encouraging him to share his precious kitten as he knew how much she meant to him. Completely appreciating the trust he received from his tiger, he felt inclined to do the same with Livia. If Moran trusted her, he could too.

However, it made him uneasy to not be able to read her properly. She seldomly let her guard fall, and only in these moments he could read her like an open book, a particular exciting one, written with passion, hurt and sharp intelligence.

This was one of these rare occasions, though, and what he could read off of her was blood boiling. She tried to keep a straight face, her dilating pupils betraying her shock, but she was quick to think.

"I'm going to kill him."

There was laughter in her voice, her smile brightening her features, turning quickly into something tempting and Jim found his heart accelerating as he saw the desire for him in her eyes.

"How did you notice?"

"I'm really observant. Your gait is a little different."

"It's starting to get a little uncomfortable."

His eyes grew dark but he kept his smile light and pleasant, enjoying this little conversation too much, even though he was on edge for the last two days.

"No worries, love. I'll help you with that soon enough. But surely you can appreciate that a man like me likes to see you squirm juuust a little more."

"And here I thought at least one of you was a gentleman, but alright, I'll humour you. On one condition, though."

"Hmm, and what might that be?"

A small smile played around her lips and she said, just as the waiter made his way to their table,

"The plug stays out after we're done. I can't concentrate properly on the assignment you gave me if it keeps rubbing my ass raw."

The poor waiter blushed furiously and Jim almost fell from his chair from laughing so hard.

"Fine … but I imagine that Seb will be disappointed."

As if nothing happened he turned towards the waiter, ordering his usual platter. Jim couldn't help himself but giggle as the man stared at him and then at Livia with a bright red face.

"That sounds good, one for me as well and a coke. And the traditional gyozas, I've got a craving for meat."

Jim bit his fist to stop himself from crying out as Liv raised her eyes innocently, watching the man patiently as he lost the last of his composure.

"That would be all."

She smiled pleasantly at him and he nodded robotically, leaving their table without uttering a single word.

"Do you think we'll get what we ordered? I had the feeling he was a bit distracted."

"I must say I feel a teansy bit sorry for the lad."

Liv leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a moment as the plug changed position, momentarily relieving the pressure on the sore spot it had created. A hot surge of desire raced towards his nether regions as he read her expression and what caused it. The urge to pull her over the table right now, kissing her so hard that her lips would bruise and ripping her clothes apart to finally feel her was becoming overwhelming.

Patience. You had another purpose for this lunch, get to know her, find her pressure points, make her yours.

"How was your interview?"

"Short. It seems I'm going to a club tomorrow night."

"Oh I'd love to see you dance. Any chance I could come?"

She tilted her head, seizing him up.

"You know what, that's actually not a bad idea. Although I can't promise you not to talk to other men."

"I'm confident enough that you'll leave with me and not someone else."

"Who says I'm interested? Gotta see your moves, first."

"It's a date, then. Now, tell me about about yourself and your past work. Sebby pretty much told me everything of your youth and the few things you shared with him since you showed up, and I got a little info of your early years in the agency but all the juicy bits are locked away or blacked out. Some mission titles promising really good stories, though."

"What do you want to know?"

Their order arrived, surprisingly correct and Livia started to tell him about some of her most recent jobs, giving Jim plenty of useful information and dirt on certain politicians and other global players. As the conversation shifted to her fateful capture in the Iraqi borderlands, he again found the unusual feeling of compassion rising up in him.

"Do you know what happened to the camp after you escaped?"

She eyed him warily as she finished the last sip of her coke but didn't question him.

"No, I don't have the means to strike a base of that size and going after the assholes behind them is more important."

He hummed but there was a plan already forming in his mind. The anger he felt towards these men was overwhelmingly sinister, the need to hurt them, to burn them his new goal.

"Can I ask you something?"

Shifting his focus back on Liv he smirked at her.

"Depends."

"Why did you stop?"

Jim leaned back, his dark eyes scrutinizing her.

"The game you were playing with Holmes. I read about it. It's clear you're not suicidal, pardon my bluntness, but you're too narcissistic. And it shouldn't have been a big problem for someone like you to fake their own death. So when you found out that he didn't die as well, why did you stop?"

Taken aback he stayed silent, his inner voices arguing whether he should be impressed or outraged by her words.

Moran trusts her, tell her a bit, there is no better way to make her open up as well.

"I lost, as hard as it is to admit it. I was played by both Holmes - I underestimated them. But he, Sherlock, helped me to realise something. I was so bored, so much that I did see no reason to keep continuing with this live, so you're wrong. Narcissistic? Hell, yes, do you know my IQ? But it wasn't enough. But it was for Sherlock. So, how does he do it? We're the same, so what does he have that I did not?"

Her smile was heartwarming and Jim could feel a strange pull on it as she said;

"Someone to care about."

He eyed her with a neutral look on his face but he was boiling on the inside. Funny enough, it felt really good to open up to her.

"Don't be alarmed, I know how it feels. It's really not easy to let people in, to trust them. For me, there never was anyone but Sebastian. And apparently for you neither."

That whole fateful day on St. Barts was a test for everyone. Himself, Sherlock, Sebastian. He had prepared the fake gun himself, not involving his second in command, because Jim didn't know up to the last moment which one of the two guns he carried he would choose. He had planned his death, until he had realised what it meant for Sherlock to have people he cared about. Jim thought before that these kinds of attachments were his greatest weakness, when in truth they were his strength.

Sebastian was livid when he found the second gun on Jim, realising that he could have chosen to just end it all. It was the first and only time Jim saw something very unusual on his friends face; pure and naked fear, not for himself but for his friend. Jim couldn't believe that a man like Sebastian would care about him, at least not beyond his professional position as his bodyguard. So, if he cared, maybe Jim could as well? It was worth a try. It certainly beat dying.

"You know he almost killed me for thinking about killing myself? Broke two of my ribs, he's really not a good bodyguard."

Her laughter was infectious and he couldn't help himself but smile as well.

"So, does Sherlock know you're alive? I mean it wasn't really hard for me to find you."

"No, he was busy dismantling my "network" - well, the parts I wanted to get rid of anyway. My game with him was over. I had a little game set up in case I wasn't around anymore but I refrained from partiking again, had some business overseas anyway. His brother eventually found out but keeps him away from me after we made a kind of truce. I don't meddle in his affairs and keep my hands off his family and he doesn't interfere with my business. After that escapade with their sister a last year they have other problems to care about anyway."

"And what problems do you care about?"

"Everything that's interesting. But at the moment my singular focus seems to revolve around a particular woman."

There was a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, his animalistic part stirring in the darkness upon seeing her reaction, waiting to be unleashed.

"She's either really lucky or irredeemably doomed."

"Why not both?"

Jim stood, offering his hand to her. Livia took it without hesitation and let herself be pulled up. With her small heels they were on an eye level. Size differences never mattered to him, he knew what real power was and she knew as well.

Liv's POV

It had started to rain as they left the restaurant and Jim guided her quickly towards a waiting jet black S class Mercedes AMG, opening the rear passenger door for her. He joined her in the back and motioned his driver, which she recognized as one of the security detail from the office, to set off. After a few turns she noticed instantly that they were not heading back to the office but towards the docks.

"There is a small formality we need to attend to first, this won't take long, don't worry. I've sent you the files about each employe, you better have a look ati them before we arrive. There will be a little test for you there."

Liv eyed him suspiciously but didn't tally. He wasn't a patient man so she estimated that she wouldn't have much time if any. Having no other choice she opened up the document, not bothering to read, just scrolling through the extensive file, memorizing the screen as she went. The car came to a halt just as she reached the last page, locking the screen and slipping her phone back into her coat pocket.

„So, what next?"

He smiled smugly at her, a dangerous light reflecting in his eyes.

"Now we'll see how good that pretty brain of yours works."

Following after him she exited the car, always aware of her surroundings. Jim led her towards a storage building, the company name indicating some sort of transport business.

"One of yours?"

"Recently acquired. Our Russian friend left me a little bit for compensation."

Following him through some corridors they ended up in a loading bay, crates and work gear left in random places throughout the room. Liv surmised that the workers dropped everything and scurried off as Moriartys men took over the building. There was a group of almost two dozen people waiting for them, straightening immediately from their former relaxed positions to attentive stiffness. One look was enough to know who these people were. Even if she didn't have the file, she could have easily seen that these men and women were professional hitters. With the files stored in her mind, she quickly sorted the faces to the people standing before her. Two were injured, one of them so much that he should be hospitalized, but she guessed that when Jim called, the only excuse not to come was to be dead.

Rogers, 38, Serbian. Paramilitary training, 23 confirmed kills, recently injured in a shootout between his team and drug dealers that were stupid enough to expand into Jim's territory. Femoral artery and muscle damaged.

He tried to hide the injury, shifting his weight onto his other leg but she could see the sweat forming on his temples. Not waiting for Jim to introduce her, she pushed a crate with a powerful kick towards him.

"Rogers, sit. You're of no use if your healing prolongs because you stand up unnecessarily."

The man grew pale, an unsure look on his face as he searched for Jim's gaze. Moriarty just ignored him and hopped up on a crate, his feet dangling in the air as he leaned back with a smile, observing Livia. Rogers nodded then, a fleeting thankful expression on his face as he sat down, lifting his injured leg.

"My Name is Livia Blake. Mr. Moriarty requested that I take command over the hit departement, so from now on you'll answer to me. Over the next two weeks I will make myself a picture over your current skills and training."

Her gaze was cold as she searched the faces of the group before her. Most of them kept their professional, neutral expressions, just listening attentively. Three of the men showed a hint of disagreement, but that was to be expected. A woman as their new boss, how degrading. She would show them in time, but that was not important right now. She could sense that there was something else here, a game for Jim, a test for her.

"I expect your loyalty first and foremost, your honesty and criticism if you have doubts or ideas, I will hear them. What I don't tolerate is deceit and lying, so don't bother with it because I will find out, and I guarantee you that the consequences will be permanent."

Livia turned around to Jim, he was still smiling at her, his black eyes alight with glee and the promise of death. She knew then what he was asking of her, smiling back at him he straightened his position, literally sitting on the edge.

"Now, because I'm new I want to make a nice first impression, so I'll give the traitor among you a fair chance of winning his live back, if he or she steps forward now."

There was an outraged rumour among a few of them but they quickly shut up and glanced warily at each other, no one daring to move.

Of course no one would.

"Well, then the hard way."

Most of them weren't friends, they were loyal to Jim's network and nothing else mattered to them. Not one of them had family, it was just impossible in this line of work. Something must have changed the traitors mind to take the risk of betraying someone like Jim, a risk they would think would easily go unnoticed but would be highly rewarded. There were three mission files in the documents Moriarty had given her, so it would have something to do with a job. She accounted for the members of each hit team, selecting them out in her mind, watching their faces closely. An abduction, one assassination and a staged car crash.

Kidnapping of a girl, all hush hush to get senator daddy to vote in favour of Jim's client. Lewis and Harrington, both of them clean, nothing suspicious in the file. Harrington is a brute but Lewis is clever, I can see why Seb paired them.

"Spencer, Alvaro, Kaminski, Virtanen and Nakamura, please step forward."

Everyone except Genjiro Nakamura looked at least worried to be called out, stepping out from their formerly seemingly safe ranks. Liv observed the American with japanese origins for a moment, his relaxed exterior projecting nothing but respect and attentiveness.

"Thank you Mister Nakamura."

He nodded and stepped back, Liv already facing the remaining three men and Miss Leni Virtanen, a finnish woman with sniper skills rivaling Sebastian's. Leni had an affair with Spencer but Liv could tell she wasn't happy with the way he treated her. The small blonde was a great sniper, but she seemed intimidated by her boyfriend who had a similar physique as Seb. But was it just intimidation she showed or fear? Maybe she needed a way to get out, away from him?

Liv stepped behind them, moving close to Leni without the others noticing, whispering into the smaller woman's ear. She nodded almost imperceptibly, her shoulders sagging.

"So many things can go wrong on a mission, one miscalculation is often enough to endanger the job and it's participants. Leni, I told you what I'd do to traitors, would you like me to demonstrate it or do it yourself?"

Everyone looked at her as the small Finn pulled her Glock 17 from her belt, a few of them readying their own guns in caution.

"Everyone stand down. Go on, Leni, now is your chance."

The blonde looked nervously at Livia, but she just dared her to make to wrong move. Resolution washed over the sniper and she quickly turned around, three distinctive shots from her Glock echoing through the empty building, the sound of the dropping cases followed by another thump as the body of Spencer sagged lifelessly to the floor.

"Thank you, Miss Virtanen."

Liv faced the rest of the assembled hitters and assassins, her face blank of any expression.

"Mr. Spencer was stupid enough to sell sensitive information about his assignment to his target which would have resulted in the failure of the mission and probably the death of his whole team."

"Pajero!"

Alvaro spit on his former colleagues body with a disgusted and angered expression, eying Leni suspiciously. He knew that they were having an affair and probably came to the same conclusion as Liv, that the Finn must have known or suspected something. Before he could say anything to her Livia cut him off.

"Debriefing 1700, Alvaro, Kaminski and Virtanen. My office. Call clean up. For the rest, I will notify you in the following days. Dismissed."

Not waiting for any reaction Liv turned back to Jim, who had jumped down from his crate, a small smile playing around his lips as he led her back towards the waiting car.

"That was impressive. I really enjoyed that dramatic touch, Juliet killing her Romeo. But our little Juliet needs to be punished as well, don't you think?"

"What would have happened if her suspicions were unfounded?"

"Hm, her boyfriend would have probably killed her. Fair enough, but the damage she caused by not sharing her information is unacceptable."

"I will talk to her and she will be responsible to clean this mess up. The mission plan can still be altered. She is a too valuable operative in your network to throw away because of one mistake."

Moriartys gaze was dark and ice cold as he watched her when they got seated and headed off into London's traffic.

"One mistake is all it takes sometimes. But I'm inclined to trust your judgement. However, dear, if it doesn't work out you'll have to answer to me."

The threat was clear enough for her to only nod in obedient agreement which seemed to please him as his features grew warmer, back to his playful mood as if flipping a switch.

"So, tell me, how does it work, how do you find information in that pretty little head of yours?"

"For lack of a better way to explain, like Google?"

Jim snorted in amusement.

"Well, that's not really poetic. Not like a mind palace or a library."

She smiled back at him, rolling her eyes.

"No, I guess not. But it really is more like a keyword search. A question or a problem arises, and I have all the pictures I ever saw regarding that keyword before my inner eye. Do you know how many times I was suspected of cheating in tests because I wrote word for word textbook answers?"

"Enviable."

"It can be quite exhausting, to be honest."

"Exhausting? So what's the best way to relax your beautiful mind?"

"Probably the same way you unwind."

"I doubt that."

His smirk was teasing, daring her to ask what it was he was implying. Liv had a mind to take part in that dangerous game of James Moriarty, although she knew that she had to be careful. Even if his frame didn't seem that intimidating, she suspected that under that fancy suit of his lay a lithe body coupled with a genius mind, the way he moved telling that he knew exactly how to inflict pain if he so wished. Frankly, he was one of a handful few people she genuinely feared.

"Oh, would you like to show me how you do it, then?"

"That is a dangerous request, dear."

"You're a dangerous man, Mister Moriarty, I wouldn't expect anything less. And I believe you owe me some help, it's becoming rather annoying."

He contemplated her with a mysterious smile, undoubtedly imagining what he might do with her. They arrived back in his building, Jim lazily unbuttoning his jacket as he offered his elbow to her. Without hesitation she took it and let herself be guided into the elevator. He was fast and the impact of her back against the wall hurt although she braced herself as soon as she saw him moving. It was unnerving that he was so in control over his gestures and mimics that she couldn't possibly foresee his actions. His grip was strong on her upper arms, his thumbs digging into the sensitive flesh on the under side, stroking over the delicate pressure points of her nervous system to let her know that he had her under control. Because she had to test him, Liv flexed her muscles, struggling against him but quickly ceased her efforts as a sharp pain rushed through her as he applied pressure.

"Now, now, dear. Stay still, I don't want to hurt you … yet."

Bending his head he let his nose run over the column of her throat, his lips hovering over her pulsepoint. Inhaling deeply he sighed in content, finally pressing his mouth to her skin.

"I see why Sebby calls you his kitten, it is rather suitable for a feisty thing like you. And all the more fitting as he's my tiger. I know that you let him tie you up, do you think that you can trust me with this as well?"

His dark brown eyes seemed almost black in the artificial light of the elevator as his gaze bore into hers. The doors suddenly opened but he made no move to step out.

"Can I trust you, Jim?"

A warm smile that actually reached his eyes played around his lips as he noticed her first use of his favoured name, his hand lifting to her cheek, stroking his thumb tenderly over her bottom lip.

"Aye."

His voice had shifted, the Irish lilt thick with emotion he himself seemed surprised at.

"Then yes."

She tipped her head back and kissed him, lifting her arms to his neck and he let her, quickly deepening their kiss into something sinful, taking control once more. They stumbled out of the elevator directly into the hallway of the second story of his apartment, Jim being too careless with his surroundings as he shoved her jacket from her shoulders, bumping into a priceless vase that shattered on the dark wooden floor. A dark growl came from his throat as she stopped kissing his neck, a hard slap on her ass making her yelp more in surprise than pain to get her attention back. Panting, she observed Moriarty as he shrugged out of his jacket and undid his tie, placing it around her throat instead with a slip knot. If she pulled it would tighten around her neck so much that it could strangle her, but she could see what he had planned and trusted him with her safety, although suspecting that he wasn't usually this caring with his partners. Sensing what she was thinking he smirked that devilish smile of his as he proceeded to unbutton her blouse, revealing a soft jade coloured lace bra, his gaze darkening as he recognised it. He looked up at her eyes and nodded in content.

"Perfect match. You have such an unusual eye color, it's intriguing."

"And you have a really good taste in women's lingerie, Jim."

"I know what I like. Now, kitten, let me see the rest."

Livia reached behind her to unzip the skirt, slowly pushing it downwards until it pooled around her ankles. Stepping out of her pumps she did the same to her tights, rightening herself before him, suddenly a little bit self conscious about her marred skin. With a quick tuck she pulled her bun loose, her hair falling down, almost reaching her breasts. He had seen her before like this, but she had been too distracted by both Sebastian and Jim to think about it. Now, he just stared at her, not touching her in the slightest and she shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinising gaze.

"Stop it."

The burning desire in his now pitch black eyes threatened to scorch her as he trailed his fingers along the pink line that ran from her left rib cage down to her hip bone. Livia could see him making his deductions what may have caused the wounds and she smiled at his scientific curiosity. His finger jumped down to her thigh, circling the burn mark that still looked rather nasty and Liv had to stifle a moan as he bend down and began kissing along the path his fingers took priorly. Jim looked up at her, his carefully made hair already in disarray from her groping hands, making him look rather rakish. With a deft move he lifted her right leg onto his shoulder, his free hand suddenly pushing her panties aside and running his index along her folds. The sensation made her head loll back, a sinful moan escaping her lips, but she was snapped back quickly as he bit her into the soft skin of her thigh."

Eyes on me, kitten."

Liv nodded but her reply changed into a gasp as he plunged one finger into her, his lips suckling the bitemark until he left a mark. Just as Sebastian he seemed really fond of marking her skin as his and she had to admit that she was turned on by their possessiveness.

"So wet already. As fun as it would be to fuck you against the wall, I promised to show you how I like to relax."

He removed his finger carefully, running it over her clit and savouring the shudder he created in her body. His eyes twinkled in merriment as he sucked on his finger as if it were a popsicle and Liv couldn't help but giggle at his childish expression.

"I have a mind to eat you, Miss Blake."

He bit her shoulder lightly to emphasize his words, his right hand stroking down her back to grab her ass, a finger pressing against the plug teasingly. Pressing her body against him she reciprocated the gesture, her tongue swirling over his pulse point until he was the one to let go of a throaty moan. Before she could do anything else to him he grabbed the tie and pulled just enough to yank the slip knot tight against her throat, not enough to restrict her breathing unless she pulled back.

"Cheeky. Now, follow me like a good girl."

Without waiting for a reply he turned and Liv hurried to follow him as she could already feel the fabric straining around her neck. She wasn't afraid that he could choke her, she just needed to lift her hands to loosen the tie but she was curious of the game they started playing. Jim led her to the end of the hallway, opening the door to his bedroom. Like the rest of the apartement, the style was classic minimalistic, the king sized black metal frame of the bed facing the tall glass front, the same stunning view that she could see from her living room spreading before her. Leaving her standing in front of the bed, she eyed him curiously as he strode over to a dresser, the room on his right revealing his walk in closet, the door to his left probably leading to the en suite bathroom. As he opened one of the drawers and the clinking of chain links was to be heard, she lifted her eyebrow skeptically. As if sensing her hesitation he suddenly stopped rummaging.

"Relax, kitten. Now, close your eyes, no peeking."

Livia did as he asked but it was hard to keep them shut. She was too curious what he was doing, trying to discern by the noises what he was getting out of the drawers. His sudden touch made her jump, wondering how he was able to move so silently. Humming low in his throat, Jim placed a leather cuff around her wrist, lashing it tight before he did the same to her other arm. With practiced movements he connected the cuffs, the chain clinking as he threw it above her into a hook. Lifting her arms above her head he attached the links, pulling a bit further until she stood stretched in front of him. Jim took a moment to appraise his work, running his hands down her sides, massaging her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

"That won't do."

He quickly unhooked the straps, discarding the fabric carelessly on the floor and stepping around to face her. As if reading her mind he touched her face, brushing his thumbs over her eyelids.

"Look at me."


	9. Chapter 9: Playing with fire

Jim's POV

Jim held his breath as her dark lashes lifted and that jade green gaze seemed to pierce his very soul. Her dilated pupils shrank instantly as they adjusted to the light that was streaming through the windows, revealing dark green and almost golden specks in her iris. It was unusual that his captive showed no signs of fear, but then again she had no reason to, he was surprised by his own gentleness. This play of his usually didn't require trust or even consent at times, mostly he couldn't bother less with his other sexual partners. Liv was different, though. There was no doubt that if he took her against her will, she would kill him, chained or not. The thought of doing something like this to her just felt wrong in any way, the scars on her skin suddenly flaring his anger. Sebastian had been more than eager as well when Jim laid out his plan of action, although he wasn't sure how Liv would react when she found out what they were up to. His thoughts suddenly shifted back to her as she leaned forward as far as the chain allowed, kissing and biting his bottom lip.

A dark smile spread across his lips at her hunger for him, but he pulled her back on the tie, using it as a leash to keep her in place. With fascination Jim observed her neck muscles as they strained against his choking hold, her pulse racing under his lips as he brought his mouth to her throat. Teeth scraping over her skin, he pulled on the tie just enough to lift the tension. The exquisite feel of her hardening nipples against his chest made him hot and he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, discarding his clothing behind him until he was just standing in black briefs. Liv's eyes darkened in response and she smiled teasingly at him, her expression shifting quickly into a deep moan as he grabbed her ass, his mouth hot on her breast, sucking hard on her nipple. Although small, he loved how sensitive they were, joy rushing through him as she screamed when he bit down on one.

"You're delightful, kitten. I'll take my time exploring you, there are so many interesting things to discover about you …"

"Please, Jim."

Oh how I love to hear you beg.

"Yes, dear?"

He ran his hand between her legs before she could answer, sighing in contentment that he finally touched her where she ached for him. But Jim was an evil man, his fingers wandering everywhere teasingly except her sensitive clit. He took his time exploring her, the urge to leave his own marks on her skin overwhelming so he bit and sucked her whenever he found a particular sensitive spot. Liv was panting hard by the time his mouth reached her hip, his own desire straining almost painfully against the fabric of his briefs. Without mercy he kicked her legs apart, the chain above her clinking as she held onto it to keep her balance. His own patience running thin, he pushed her panties down, pressing his mouth hungrily against her sex.

"You're almost dripping, pet."

Humming in appreciation, he licked her with a broad sweep of his tongue, her loud reaction bringing a dark grin to his face.

"Jim, please! Fuck me!"

"So impatient."

He reached between her legs, pulling on the plug in her ass as he pressed his teeth against her clit. The scream he earned was music to his ears, so he continued pushing and pulling on it, his other hand mirroring the movement in her pussy. There was a slight tremble underneath her panting that told him that she was close and he debated whether he should be cruel and deny her the orgasm or have her cum on his fingers.

Still time to torture her later, maybe with Seb joining the fun.

With another hard press of his tongue she came, her muscles clenching around his fingers in a way that threatened to make him lose control.

"I need you in me, Jim. Please."

"Well, if you ask so nicely."

He knew that his voice sounded strained and on the brink of madness, but he couldn't care less when she stood before him so fucking tempting. Lowering the chains a fraction that she could bend her back, he pushed down his briefs, about to enter her when he remembered something. As if she could read his hesitation, she answered his unspoken question, arching her back towards him.

"Implant and fit as fiddle. Doc checked me."

Not needed to be told twice he sheathed himself in her, her inner muscles clenching and unclenching around him in a way that almost made him cum on the spot. There was no patience left in him as he pounded against her, one hand bruising her hip, the other pulling on his tie leash to make her back arch even more, the angle allowing him to hit that sweet spot inside of her. Jim marveled at the way she moved against him, that she enjoyed it so much to be handled so roughly. Her climax came suddenly and he was swept with her, a deep groan escaping his lungs as he thrust inside her, spending himself completely. He rode out their orgasms, the pulsing of her tight inner walls so hot that he knew he would be able to go again soon. Still catching his breath he pulled himself out, watching with fascination as their combined juices ran down her legs. To his surprise Liv leaned her head back on his shoulder as she straightened up, nipping playfully at his jaw, the brush of her lips causing a hot shiver to run down his spine. Jim cupped her chin, holding her in place as he reached around to pinch her nipple. She retaliated instantly by catching his ear with her teeth as she had quickly discovered that it was one of his erogenous spots. Moving away with a dark smile he stalked around her, sitting down on the end of the bed, lazily watching her squirm under his gaze.

"If you continue to be so insolent I might just leave you hanging there. My bedroom could use another art piece, it's rather bleak. And by slapping your ass I get a nice red color in here as well."

"That's presuming I can't get out of these chains."

Jim leaned back on his elbows, lifting an eyebrow. Fascinated, he watched her reach up slowly, gripping the chain, her arm muscles flexing impressively as she locked her arms, bringing her legs above her head. The motion created a slack in the chain she used as a step, now easily able to reach the hook on the ten foot high ceiling where she gripped the hook with one hand, lifting the chain and landing on light feet back on the wooden floor. Dragging the chain behind her, Jim was too captivated by her dark gaze to move as she straddled his lap, placing the metal around his neck about to pull him up. Jim stayed in his relaxed position, an evil grin brightening his features as she was suddenly pulled back by the tie, Sebastian bending down to nip at her throat.

Liv's POV

Liv jumped in surprise as she felt Sebastian's teeth on her, not able to move as she was quickly held down by both of them, a moan escaping her bruised lips as Jim pushed her back down on his again ready hard cock. Her mind was too distracted to think how Sebastian had managed to sneak up on her or when Jim had notified him to join them. It was impossible to form a coherent thought when her boss started moving so deliciously under her and Seb sucking on that particular spot on her neck that made her toes curl.

"Well, I'm impressed that you can do as you're told."

He pressed against the plug the same moment Jim drove particularly hard into her, the sensation making her scream with pleasure. Before she was able to breathe in, Seb claimed her mouth hard, one hand closed around her throat, the other massaging her breast with calloused fingers, so different from Jim's touch. Their bodies were a potent dangerous combination with her trapped in the middle, escape futile.

Not that I want to - fuuck ...

Her climax came down on her like a flash flood as Jim pressed his thumb on her clit and Sebastian pulled the metal plug out of her. Delirious of the waves of pleasure she barely noticed that Jim dragged her with him onto the bed, his rhythm slower as he took his time to play with his mouth on her nipples. Liv jumped as something cold trickled between her cheeks but her head was kept in place as Jim pulled hard on her collar, forcing her down to him.

"Relax now, kitten."

She heard the rustling of Sebs clothes as he quickly undressed, spreading the lube over her rear before he positioned himself and entered her, slowly pressing into her to give her time to adjust. The stretching pain was uncomfortable but subsided to a dull ache which was soon replaced by the overwhelming feeling of blissful fullness as he sheashed himself in her. Jim pushed his hips up in a sudden thrust and she rewarded him by biting hard into his shoulder, the sudden surge of pleasured pain taking her off guard. He just giggled as she moaned into his skin when Sebastian started to move as well in a counter rhythm to his friend. The fleeting thought came to her mind that they both moved in a too complementary way that this was their first time taking a woman together, but it was quickly forgotten as Jim's hand snaked between their bodies, his fingers stroking over her swollen clit. Throwing her head back, panting, Sebastian used the movement to sink his fist into her hair, pulling her towards him while keeping her hip locked onto Jim. His other hand moved on her breast, rolling her over sensitive nipple between his thumb and fingers. It was infuriatingly hot to be trapped between them like this, not able to do anything with her hands as they were still bound, kept in place behind Jim's head. As if they had communicated silently, Sebastian released her hair just as Jim tugged on the tie, his hand curling around her neck as he brought her down to him in a hot kiss. Her moan was suppressed by her bosses lips as the strong hands of his sniper parted her folds, rubbing mercilessly over the bundle of nerves there. The pace they set was excruciating and Liv found herself being shoved relentlessly over the edge. Her arms gave up as the orgasm hit her, never experiencing one with this intensity. All her muscles seemed to contract at the same time, the feeling of being penetrated on both sides almost making her see stars as sje rode out out her intense orgasm. As the last wave subsided she felt them both finishing as well, her over stimulated muscles clenching around their members in a way that made them groan. She smiled triumphantly, content to know that she wasn't the only one to be affected this much by their fucking. Her blissful smile quickly turned into a grimace as Sebastian pulled out of her, smacking her ass as he strolled into the bathroom.

"You're a wanker, Moran!"

His response was to turn on the shower and she rolled her eyes as she felt Jim tremble under her with laughter. Moving off of him she didn't get far as he caught her, rolling on her and straddling her as she tried to get up. Without saying a word he uncuffed her, his fingers rubbing her skin to get the circulation going. She didn't know why he was caring for her in that way but it made her wary and she didn't dare to assume that she could expect special treatment from him. Sebastian's story of his former neighbor came to her mind, how she had expected to have the Jim Moriarty at her beg and call. Liv wasn't so stupid to presume she could ever do that, although she couldn't believe that this gentleness he showed her was just an act. Maybe he had alterior motives but with a man like Moriarty one couldn't be sure. Just in case though, it would be safer to let him make the calls, if it was just sex he wanted, she would be happy to partake if she got some pleasure out of it as well.

"I think I'm staining your bed sheets, Mr. Moriarty."

"Technically that's me and Moran, but I see your point. It's only fair that we clean you up."

Before she could formulate a reply he jumped off of her, pulling her with him towards the bathroom.

"I can't do another round, guys, I'm fucking sore and I have a job to do, a job you insisted on giving me!"

"They can wait. And you're not sore until you can't walk anymore. Wanna try, Jim?"

Her boss grinned as he twirled her around in a mock like dance move, forcing her directly into Seb's arms who caught her under the warm stream of the immense walk in shower. Bending down to her ear he caught it between his lips, the steel like arms closing over her shoulders to keep her in place. Jim stalked towards her like a predator about to go for the kill, his eyes lighting up as he saw goose bumps rising on her skin in response. Carefully cupping her cheek he let his thumb brush over her lips, his eyes cast down on her body, examining the bruises and love bites he and Sebastian left behind on her skin.

"I'm in a mind to do just that, unfortunately there is still some business I have to attend to before the day is over, so you can take a breather, kitten."

Contrary to his words, he soaped up his hands and moved them over her skin in a way that made her anything but able to breathe, Sebastian not helping her either as he mirrored Jim's actions on her back.

The tall blonde bend her forward without hesitation and entered her slick pussy, her surprised moan caught by Jim's lips instantly. His hand fisted her hair almost painfully as he whispered with a sinister snicker;

"Well, after this one."

Desperately holding onto her bosses shoulders as Sebastian drove into her with low grunts of pleasure, the other man began to guide her down to his hips.

"Now you clean me, kitten."

Holding onto his narrow hips she dug her fingers into his side, careful to leave nail marks on his skin for retaliation. Jim chuckled low in his throat, the sound quickly changing into a blissful hiss as she took him into her mouth in a long, slow stroke. It's been a while since she had last done it, normally not taking too much pleasure herself in the act of giving oral, but the feeling of holding the power over this fearsome man was elevating. Not to forget to mention that the way Sebastian moved inside her was driving her ever closer to her own sweet release. Swirling her hot tongue along his shaft she quickly found the spots he liked the best, the rhythm causing his breathing to become ragged as she sucked him. To support himself and her he leaned with one hand against the glass of the shower wall, holding onto her nape with the other, fisting the hair in her neck painfully. Not able to think straight she gave a shit about consequences and clawed his lower back and ass in return, the mix of pleasure and pain making him cum hot in her mouth. Liv licked him until he was finished, swallowing his cum, noting that he tasted not bad at all. The thought was fleeting as Seb slightly shifted, hitting that sweet spot inside of her brutally until she climaxed loudly, the wave of pure, painful pleasure rushing through her body. Jim steadied her, his mouth hot on her own, her legs starting to shake as his second in command slammed his hips into her as his own orgasm rolled over him. Her body felt limp as he pulled out of her, chuckling lowly as he took in her state.

"Two more times and you won't be able to stand anymore, I guess."

Jim looked her up and down, a small grin on his face as he scrunched his nose in thought.

"Maybe not even that. One good fuck standing up should do it. I'd love to take the bet but I'm already running late."

Liv moved away from them, washing herself under the still running shower and muttering under her breath with played sarcasm;

"Thanks for going easy on me, not that I needed my legs today, anyway."

Sebastian washed up and exited the shower, lazily stretching his arms, knowing very well what the sight did to her.

"Oh kitten, that was going easy on you. If Jim or me had time to plan this, you wouldn't be able to stand up for the next three days."

"Not that you would get far. Seb and me can get a teensy bit competitive."

The big sniper laughed as he threw her a towel, Liv just catching it automatically, too distracted by the pictures that came into her imagination, making her blush. She quickly hid it by drying her hair but she knew that both men saw her reaction.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is a colossal understatement."

She left the bathroom before any of them got any ideas, shrugging Sebastian's dress shirt on that she found discarded in front of the bed, leaving Jim's flat with a hammering heart.

Well, that was … something.

She couldn't still quite believe what she did just there, with her two bosses, no less.

And it was the best sex you ever had.


	10. Chapter 10: The Stakeout

So for some reason Fanfiction had scrambled my last two chapters into coded gibberish but I fixed it now! As apology you get chapter ten sooner than I had planned ;) Have fun!

Liv's POV

Despite feeling sore all over, she felt blissfully light as she walked to the elevator, snatching her discarded clothing up on the way. She had the feeling that it wouldn't be wise to wait for either of them if they had the same thoughts running through their heads as she did. It was addicting, the knowledge that these dangerous and powerful men wanted to give her pleasure, to worship her scarred body, in a way even helping her to cope with her past trauma. To give up control was completely new to her, she had never dared to be anything but the dominant part. Now, she was left with no choice and it felt amazing. She would have been more than content with Sebastian, but the two of them … she couldn't help but feel extraordinary to get their undivided attention like this. But it was dangerous. Liv couldn't deny that she had romantic feelings for Sebastian, maybe even love, although she still didn't dare to venture to that quite yet. She was afraid of what it meant and afraid to be broken if she were to be rejected as anything but a plaything for sex. Withstanding six months of physical and psychological torture would be nothing compared to try and fix a shattered heart. Jim on the other hand was too dangerous to have any kind of feelings towards at all, except utter loyalty, respect and apparently lust.

Yeah, not going there. Concentrate on your task or have they fucked your brains out?

Liv hurried over to her apartment door and scanned herself in, glad to not have to take care of a key. Changing into some plain washed out black jeans and a light grey melange jumper she hurried to dry her hair properly, struggling a bit as she tried to slip into a pair of socks at the same time. Slipping on her ankle boots and grabbing her black leather jacket she made her way downstairs, checking in the reflective aluminium wall of the elevator her appearance. Luckily the clothing hid almost all the marks of her bosses possession complex on her skin, the few hickeys on her neck and the little sore that was left by Jim's tie covered by her open locks of hair. She made her way through the corridor that led to her office, next to Jim's two accountants, Seb's office and the still empty one of the late secretary. Leni was already waiting in front of her door, her face showing nothing but respect as she patiently waited as Livia approached.

"Come in."

She scanned into the room, motioning the other woman to sit down on the stylish dark brown and aluminium leather seats by the window as she did a quick assessment of her work space. The interior was similar to that of Sebastian's office, minimalistic with expensive furniture. She wouldn't be spending much time in here anyway, although she planned to get some really silly motivational posters to hang on the wall. A knock on the door announced the arrival of Leni's two colleagues, Felipe Alvaro and Dawid Kaminski. She motioned for them to take the two remaining seats on the couch, noticing that they didn't seem worried in the least by their close proximity.

Just comfortable with one another or even friends? Not lovers, Felipe definitely gay, Dawid not so much. File mentioned ultra conservative catholic upbringing.

She opened their meeting with an expressionless face, unreadable to everyone. Liv liked to make people uneasy with her gift to control her features even down to basic micro expressions. Reading people's faces and body language was one of the most important traits in her line of work, so was it the other way around, luring them in with false expressions, making them think they knew their counterpart. Missing expressions on ones face, people tended to become nervous, not knowing what to expect. It was a good and simple tactic for intimidation, especially if one lacked the body presence a man like Sebastian naturally emitted. Jim was the same as her in that way, creating fear just with expressions and implications, his mimic overtly expressive if he wanted to create the look of a deadly psychopath. Which he ultimately was in any way, but he had perfected his acting skills to a point no one but himself knew what kind of character he truly possessed.

That man is an enigma … maybe this is the reason why I feel so drawn to him? Nope, not the time, you've got a job to do!

Breathing in momentarily to get her thoughts back on track, Liv sifted through the info she had acquired earlier about the mission and their participants.

"No thanks to your former colleague Mr. Spencer, your next assignment will be even more complicated and risky than before. I know you two have questions for Ms. Virtanen but I would ask you to refrain from interrogating her. She didn't know anything as we found proof that Spencer planned to get rid of her as well. We need to come up with a plan of action now and if you'll need further manpower to get the job done. As before, the hit needs to be quick and tidy with a clean escape on your part. Comments?"

Felipe nodded in agreement, smiling as Liv jumped on the sideboard next to them. She kept her face pleasant although she whimpered on the inside, her butt still aching from Seb's and Jim's ministrations. It would have been comical if it wasn't so fucking uncomfortable.

"One of the guards out back was bribed to get us into the building but I guess this won't be an option any more. The whole building is bullet proof so no sniping. If we could get intel on his movements maybe a hit on his convoy?"

"He won't leave his estate if he doesn't have to. He knows we're after him."

The heavy polish accent of Dawid sounded loudly through the room as he pulled a tablet out of his bag, powering it up. Accessing the files, he showed Liv the layout of the perimeter.

"Security detail?"

"Fifteen, three back up. Ex-military mostly, a few former special unit cops as well."

"There is a hatch on the roof, where's it leading?"

Liv showed the Polish the little square and he scrolled through the blueprints, wrinkling his forehead as he followed the paths of the venting system.

"The vents lead through the whole house, but it's impossible to get up on the roof and then into the tubes. They're too narrow anyway."

"Not for me."

They all looked at Leni who had been silently watching up until now. Felipe snorted in disbelief, leaning back and folding his arms behind his head.

"You're no close combat operative, Leni. What if you encounter guards on your way? We couldn't help you in case something goes wrong. And how are you getting on the roof in the first place?"

"She's a climber. Bouldering and free climbing if I'm not mistaken?"

Liv smiled pleased at the other woman who looked a little bit irritated as it was not common knowledge what she did in her freetime.

"You two need to keep her safe while she ascends the building, as soon as she's in you'll be guiding her past any threat that might come up. If one of our IT guys can't hack you into the security feed of the building I know someone who can. If you encounter someone, you'll need to be prepared. I know you received basic close combat training, but we'll have to work on that. Kaminski, I'll have my contact reach out to you and you'll brief Virtanen on the layout and time window. I want to know the guards movements and we need to know about the technical security, sensors, locks and so on."

"On it, boss."

Liv nodded and looked at Felipe who sat up eagerly.

"Gear. Weapons, climbing material if she needs any. You'll be responsible to cover her climb in and out, you're free to eliminate every threat if the need arises. We'll meet again in a week. Virtanen, I'll see you tomorrow at 0700 in the sparring room. Dismissed."

Hopping down from her sideboard she waited until the last one left and closed the door before she sat down in front of her computer, quickly accessing one of her secure cloud servers, two new messages blinking on her screen.

Got the info, meet me on the 17th September, 1300 on Karlsbridge. Mark your right hand with an X. - BIOS

Prague? That's in three days. And a face to face meeting? Something's not right. Why not send me the info online?

Liv drummed her fingers on her desk, indecisive what to do. The info was too valuable to give up, but the meeting circumstances sounded too much like a setup.

I'll have to talk to Seb and Jim, if I'll go behind their backs I'm dead. And some back up would be nice. Moving on … ah, thought so. Even my ass.

As suspected Carlos had written her, the offer he received from Jim too tempting to ignore. Scheduling a meeting with him the next day she turned off the computer, her thoughts drifting back to the recon work she wanted to get done tonight. The sun was setting and by the time she would have reached her destination it would be dark. Before leaving the building she went into the armory, retrieving a pair of night vision binoculars and a camera for the sake of cover if she were to be stopped. The disguise as trend photographer was one of her favourite go-to's, no one doubting her intentions if she was caught somewhere where she shouldn't be.

London's streets were as busy at night as in daytime, especially on a Friday night like this, all the party goers giving her a perfect cover amongst their midst. Changing the tube lines a few times and walking more than necessary, she was confident that she wasn't being followed. Making her way towards Holland Park, the building she was going to infiltrate was sitting in a prime location with a view on the greenery.

No guards, but he's got at least one security detail inside. If the house is left unguarded I could slip inside, maybe through the garden? Need to get higher up to see in…

She stopped in her tracks, all her blood suddenly rushing down to her limbs as a red laser point appeared on her chest. He heart seemed to skip a beat as the dot just hovered steadily over her heart. But before she could act the laser moved down her body, tracing a path over the pavement towards the building opposite the one she was checking out. Furious to let herself be so surprised she entered the building, quickly climbing up on the rooftop, where a tall dark silhouette was waiting for her. The glow of embers illuminated his handsome face shortly as Sebastian took a drag from his cigarette, a smug smile playing around his lips as he waited for her to approach.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack, Moran. What are you doing here?"

"I was curious to see you operate. You're not an easy target, that's good."

"Thanks, but if you had a rifle you could have made the shot."

"I could have done it with this."

Curious, she took the modified Heckler Koch, the unusually long barrel made even longer by the suppressor, a red dot laser point attached to the top.

"Range?"

"Up to 550 yards for the bullet to still be effective. With the suppressor less, but still effective."

"Show me."

He smirked, his amused expression quickly turning dark as he took the weapon from her, searching the park below them before deciding on a target.

"See that park light?"

He motioned towards a single lamp over a quarter mile away from them and Liv laughed disbelievingly.

"You're not hitting that with a pistol."

"Sounds like a bet. When I hit it, you'll go out with me and I'll get to choose what you'll be wearing."

"A date with Sebastian Moran? Okay, but if you miss, you'll have to quit smoking. Not a healthy hobby."

The big sniper seemed to consider her offer, throwing his still lit cigarette a last longing look before he held it up to her, demonstratively laying it on the roof balustrade next to them instead of putting it out.

"Deal."

Oh, two can play at this game, Mr. Moran.

As he readied his stance, lifting the weapon with both his hands and leveling his breathing, Liv stepped silently up to him, stretching onto her tiptoes, her lips not quite touching his ear. A shiver ran through his big body just as he pulled the trigger, a soft clinck heard in the distance as the bullet ricocheted off the metal top of the lamp.

"Close enough but still a miss. I guess you won't be needing this anymore."

Livia grinned triumphantly as she took the cigarette, put it out and threw it over the ledge. Sebastian turned to her with a dangerous expression but she could see the smile on his lips.

"You little cheat."

He quickly turned, positioned the pistol and fired. There was no sound as the subsonic bullet traveled towards it's mark, then the light went out, the small noise of shattering glass drifting up to them.

"Now each one of us gets their end of the bargain."

"Why, you missed the first time."

"Because you cheated. It's only fair, unless you want to call off the bet?"

Rolling her eyes but shaking her head, Liv walked over to the corner of the building that overlooked the townhouse of her target, sighing and waving him to her. She felt him more than she heard him and wondered again how a man of his size was able to move so silently. Shivering slightly of that thought, she smiled as his warmth enveloped her instead, his arms snaking around her, mistakenly assuming that she was cold. It felt too nice to tell him though, so they stood there, observing. Liv pulled her goggles out of her pack and concentrated on the windows and doors that led into the building.

"State of the art security system, but it seems a bit outdated, over a year old at least, two guards on duty, but they won't be a problem tomorrow night."

"How so?"

"I got a glimpse at his time table, he's at a club tomorrow, his two heavies will accompany him. I'll just have to get past the security system then. And I still got that handy little toy from my former employers that messes with the sensors."

"Why not shut it off completely?"

"This particular system down there has a log integrated. If someone were to look into it they would see that it has been offline for a few minutes, casting suspicion on the death circumstances."

"Let me join you tomorrow."

Liv looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? It will be boring. Just photographing a few documents and I guess Jim already invited you along as well to the club."

"Let's call it professional interest. And we'll find the documents faster when we work together."

"You're stubborn, Moran, so that hasn't changed. Fine, but I'm your boss on that mission tomorrow, comprende?"

He turned her around to him with an amused expression, the dark look in his eyes showing clearly what he really felt and Liv gulped as that dangerous gaze dropped down to her lips.

Not wanting to go there yet again, she twisted quickly out of his grasp, making her way towards the fire escape.

"I believe you promised me lasagna. I'm starving."

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian's gaze dropped for a moment and he sighed, a little bit frustrated that she didn't reciprocate. On the other hand he could understand her, Jim and he had not been very considerate with her. Although he knew that Liv absolutely enjoyed herself, she had her physical limits, especially after being held captive for so long, so he reminded himself that he needed to give her time. But every time she stood near him he felt the need to touch her, to be touched by her, his kitten. The sex with Liv was mind-blowingly good and Seb had difficulty to remember a time where he felt this kind of happiness, deciding quickly that he hadn't. That Jim seemed to harbour similar feelings didn't bother him, the friendship he shared with him was above anything so petty as jealousy, Livia being enough of a woman to handle both of them. The only thing that worried him was Jim's incapability to handle his own feelings like a normal human being. As much a genius his boss was, he could behave like a toddler when he was confused by his own emotions and tried to hide it. The disturbing attraction he felt last time for the younger Holmes brother was clear evidence of that. And as much as Jim had told him that he always planned to fake his death, Seb knew that he was lying through his teeth. He would need to keep an eye on his boss, see how he would continue to act around Liv. Not that normal feelings were his speciality either, but he didn't count himself quite as the psychopath that Jim was.

"Let's get some take out, I'm not in the mood for crowds."

"Fine by me. Car's two blocks down, I'll order something and we can get it on the way back."

Quickly calling the place he had in mind, he spoke a few words with the owner who was in Jim's debt, content that their order would be prioritised. He was a bit surprised that Liv didn't complain about taking the car to get there, maybe warming up a little to the fact that she would be safe with him.

"Don't get used to it. I'm not taking the long way because you're like a fucking beacon, you … underwear model ginger tree."

"That's a new one. Underwear model? Seriously?"

They reached the street and before Liv could get away again he caught up with her, pulling her to his side, his arm conveniently trapping her so she couldn't escape his touch without making a fuss. Realising that posing as a couple on an evening stroll was actually not a bad idea, she grudgingly complied and leaned against him, hooking her arm around the small of his back. Seb couldn't help himself but to kiss the crown of her head, her hair smelling not as fruity as usual but of Jim's shampoo which made him smirk darkly as his mind drifted back to their shared afternoon.

"Yes, how much do you work out, dude?"

"A lot in my free and work time, hadn't had much else to do. And it beats sitting alone and drinking."

"No other hobbies?"

Seb snorted in amusement, lifting his eyebrows as he looked down at her.

"Apart from shooting and going out on free evenings to get laid? Nah. What about you?"

"Does kickboxing and ninjutsu count?"

"No, that's job training."

"Okay, then climbing. You would be good at it, with your height and muscle to bodyweight ratio."

"Never tried it for fun, but then again I wouldn't be able to trust my belayer not to drop me."

"Would you trust me?"

He considered her proposal earnestly before answering.

"Yes. But I doubt that you could hold me. You weight nothing. You'll need to put on a few pounds."

"Charming as ever. Well the food they gave me, when they gave me some at all, sometimes just every second or third day, was no gourmet kitchen."

"You look healthy enough, now."

She grinned up at him before she ducked under his arm to get into the passenger seat as they reached the car.

"I've been living off pizza and burgers the past three weeks and it was disgustingly glorious."

Looking at Liv dumbfounded, he couldn't tell if she was taking the piss with him or was telling the truth. Either way he liked to see her smile, unbothered. She had always been like that, even as a kid, the only one who could take all that misery away from him.

"I remember the time your parents were gone for a week and your housekeeper was too busy shacking the garderner. You cooked for us - that was disgusting."

She laughed out loud, obserserving him as he speeded through traffic, stopping in a little side street somewhere in Westminster. Sebastian got out of the car, the owner already shuffling through the door and handing him two large bags with a genuine all over smile.

"Thank you, Alfonso."

"Please, for my friend every time. I'm in your debt for getting rid of these racketeerstronzos."

"Glad we could help. Have a good night and thanks again."

The man gave a little wave before disappearing back into his little restaurant which was packed with people. Placing the bags in Livia's lap he started the engine and quickly reversed, eager to get the delicious smelling food into his own system, his stomach churning as well. As if reading his thoughts Liv presented him with a stuffed pizza roll, already munching on her own as she perused the contents of the bag, holding up an expensive bottle of red wine.

"So, this is mine, what are you having?"

Without taking his gaze away from the street he poked her side, knowing very well that it was one of her more ticklish spots. She yelped surprised and he used the distraction to steal her pizza roll out of her grasp.

"Stronzo!"

"You do know that I speak Italian?"

"I'll insult you in even more languages if you don't return that pizza roll asap!"

He grinned at her as he took the last bite, pulling up in the garage so she was forced to wait if she didn't want to cause him to drive into Jim's expensive car collection.

"Stop pouting, there is more in the bag."

With an innocent air she looked meekly up at him through her long lashes.

"I might have accidentally ate them all already."

Seb laughed as he got out of the car, glowering at her with that dark smile that made her blush so fiercely for him.

"Accidentally?"

He pulled her flush against his side as they stepped into the elevator, taking the bags from her to stop her from eating it's contents before they actually arrived.

"Let's go into my flat, I need to change into something comfy."

While Liv vanished in her bedroom, Seb set the dining table, the steaming hot lasagna smelling heavenly as he served it on their platters. Alfonso had excessively outdone himself as ever, the portion more than enough to feed six people. As he finished pouring the wine, Livia emerged dressed in a loose cream coloured t-shirt and black leggins, the material clinging to her long legs in such a tempting way that he stopped for a second to appreciate her. Following her lead he got rid of his jacket, rolling his shirt sleeves up and loosening another button only for the sake to get her staring at his chest. The moan that left her throat as she tasted the delicious italian food was obscene and Seb chuckled at her I-dare-you-to-comment look.

"I meant to ask you something. I received a message from Bios, he wants to meet in three days. In Prague."

"But?"

"The circumstances he wants to meet in seem fishy to me. But the info he could have is too valuable to give up."

"I'll come with you. Choose a team as well. But tell Jim, he already assured you his support, but he likes to know everything."

"Erm, thanks. To be honest, I expected more objections from you."

"I see no other way for you to get that info and I'm glad you asked for backup. Even if it's a trap, they won't know that you didn't come alone. Where's the meeting taking place?"

"Karlsbridge, 1 pm, so it'll be super busy with tourists."

"Sounds not too bad. We get some guys into the crowd and I know a good spot to oversee the whole bridge."

"Thank you."

She placed her hand on his, a warm smile on her face. Seb paused and turned his palm up, caressing her strong fingers as he tightened his grip, lifting her wrist to place a kiss on her pulse. He felt her heartbeat quicken under his touch and smiled against her skin, letting go of her hand before the urge to drag her over the table and kiss her senseless became too overwhelming.

"You told me that you worked in the private sector before you met Jim, tell me about it. You didn't learn to fight like that in the army, did you?"

Sebastian got up as he thought about what to tell her, collecting their cutlery and clearing it away as Liv took their glasses over to the couch. She crouched down in front of the fireplace and lit it up quickly, settling back on the sofa as he moved to join her.

"Basic close combat training got me hooked, so I took a few classes in different martial arts. When I got out of the military I had no job, so I started to do cage fights to get some money. It didn't take long for some of the bigger fish to notice me, my unscrupulousness. He offered me a different kind of job, that was my first contract kill. The payment was laughable but well, I didn't have much of a choice. After working a few jobs I got out of the ring, having made enough money to buy me proper gear. I was recommended for my efficiency and well, a little over a year after the military service, I got into contact with Jim's people. I did a few hits for them, getting Jim's attention. After he met me he offered me to work permanently for him."

He leaned forward to the couch table, pouring them both another glass, settling back with a smile as Liv leaned back against his chest.

"His organisation wasn't big at the time. He was more like a freelance consultant, bringing people into contact with one another, planning and scheming but he had no real back up back then. With the contacts I accumulated he broadened his net, I became his chief of staff as we took on more employees of our own. Content clients got the word out and we started to operate on international grounds."

"Do you and Jim … err …"

Sebastian snorted in amusement at her sudden shyness.

"Nah, Jim's a handsome bastard but I'm not so much into men. He is both, but he gets bored quickly and changes his partners like other people do their underwear. His secretary was probably the only one he screwed for a longer time than a month and you know what happened to her after he was bored of her."

"Now that sounds reassuring."

"He won't hurt you if you don't give him a reason. He's a psychopath but he treats his employees fairly. He can't stand disloyalty and disrespect, apart from that he's pretty reasonable."

"So what will happen if he gets bored of me?"

"He would leave you alone and treat you like any other employee."

Well, I hope he would, otherwise I would have to kick his ass. Apart from that I doubt that he would lose his interest in Liv so quickly.

"Hmm, you're probably the only one who can really judge his character."

"What makes you say that?"

Liv moved her feet up and slid into Seb's lap, resting her head on his leg as she absentmindedly swirled the dark red liquid in her glass.

"You're his friend, his only friend. You've known him for over what … fourteen years now and are always close to him. If you don't know his antics by now no one can. He's really hard to read."

"The same applies to you. Except when you're too surprised to keep your expressions in check. Which luckily for me and Jim happens quite often whenever we touch you more … intimately."

Seb couldn't resist the position she had shifted into, her cleavage so perfectly on display that his fingers sneaked almost on their own accord to her breast, finding to his delight that she got rid of her bra. Her cheeks burned hot as he touched the sensitive skin of her nipple, lazily circling his finger around it just to get her riled up.

"Seb, please stop that. I really can't go another round today."

He sighted in played frustration, removing his hand from under her shirt but keeping his arm loosely resting over her collar bones, his fingers trailing along the soft skin of her arm instead. She shivered and sighed contently.

"I didn't take you for the cuddling and caressing kind."

"I'm not, but I like touching you."

She was silent for a moment but Seb wasn't bothered, her presence was calming and he allowed himself to relax. Smiling, he remembered a game they used to play whenever they spent their evenings together, which was quite a lot back in the day.

"Wanna play the movie game?"

Liv turned her gaze to him, laughter blinking in her eyes.

"Sure, which movie?"

"A chick flick."

"What?!"

He chuckled as he saw her outraged expression.

"Kidding. Something with action."

"Oh I see, so the games gonna be who can find the most faults in the fighting scenes."

"Yes, perfect."

Liv sat up and switched on the telly, quickly scrolling through the online video store.

"Do you know this one? I heard good stuff about it. And we can play the additional game of counting headshots."

"John Wick? Alright."

Before she had time to move into her original position he laid back on the couch, dragging her up his body like a blanket. Liv struggled to get off of him, but he just put his arms around her, caressing her back and she quickly fell limply to his chest.

"Oh, that feels good."

Just to tease her he stopped his massage, lifting his head to whisper in her ear;

"Does it now? I couldn't tell if you liked me touching you."

"Do you want me to beg? I'll do it if you just continue, this feels amazing! And you know very well how much I like you to touch me … in any way."

She rested her chin on his breastbone, her gaze dark through her black lashes. Lifting his hand to her cheek she closed her eyes and leaned against it, sighing sweetly as he moved his knuckles over the soft skin, his thumb trailing over her lower lip. His throat seemed to dry up when she moved up to his face, her lips trailing slowly over his stubbly cheek, placing soft kisses along his jaw until reaching his mouth. He let her explore him this time, to take her time and he was glad that he let go of the reins, because the feeling of Liv touching him like this, softly and caring, was pure bliss. The kiss she gave him was long and deep and even after she lifted her lips from his and settled back onto his chest, he kept his eyes closed. That was until she nudged him when she started to play the movie, back to her playful self.

At some point during the film he felt her dozing off and decided to stop the movie because she would be pissed to have missed a scene.

"Hey, I was watching that. I'm at 36 shots to the head."

"You already missed four, so bedtime for you."

"You're not my nanny, Sebastian."

"No, but I'm one of the reasons why you're so exhausted and I really want to undress you."

"Sounds pervy."

Instead of waiting for her to finally get up he stretched to get his blood circulating again, grabbed her ass and stood with Liv in his arms.

"Contrary to what you seem to think about my sexual habits, I'm not into narcoleptic sex or any kind of unconscious partners."

Without much ceremony he dumped her on the bed, Liv turning onto her side and kicking her leggins off, her sweet round ass covered in pink panties that had fat cats and donuts on it.

"Where to you find these ridiculous clothes?"

He chuckled as he stepped out of his own trousers, unbuttoning his shirt and removing his socks before he joined her on the mattress, her body already limp as he pulled Liv against his chest.

"Nothing against my donut cats, Moran."

"Me? Never. I love donuts and cats, especially on pretty asses like this one."

To make his point clear he pressed his groin against her butt, to his delight Liv stretching back against him as well.

"Can I ask you something … err, personal?"

He hummed in approval, a bit confused by her choice of words.

"Did you have anyone, I mean, something serious after I was gone?"

Seb cracked his eyes open, frowning against the back of her head but his answer was clear and final.

"No."

"Why not?"

Only able to guess what her intentions behind this line of questioning were, he decided to ask a few of his own before answering her.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

There was a short pinch in his heart, his mood shifting into something dark, the feeling of unreasonable betrayal rising in his throat.

What the fuck Moran, you have no right to feel like this. She wasn't yours and you weren't there, you were dead to her. Why is it so hard to let her be happy with someone else? … Because I should have been there for her. It should have been me. She's mine.

He didn't know if she caught his slight tensing up or if he paused just a moment too long, but she decided to elaborate, feeling that he was uncomfortable with her admission.

"We've been friends from the start of our training. Got into the same team and ran a few missions together. There was a pretty long and boring week of basically just waiting for something to happen, we were bored and well, had fun to pass the time. We got together after that, the job keeping us apart for some stretched periods of time but it was nice to have a bit of domesticity waiting back home."

He stared at her head, not sure what to make of this. Trying to keep his voice in check, he calmly asked;

"Did you love him?"

"She. Sarah. And no, I don't think so. I cared for her, yes, but it was never love, at least not on my part. I guess she knew, tried to ignore it at first, but it wasn't enough for her. She began to manipulate our relationship, going behind by back to keep me bound to her. I broke it off as soon as I found out and jumped at the opportunity for a long term covert operation. I heard she got injured and was transferred into office work."

Liv paused and Sebastian almost thought she had slumbered off, her next words almost a whisper.

"It felt good to have someone. I felt so alone after you were gone and she almost understood me. It wasn't anything close to what you and I had, then again we went through it together so there is no one in this world but you who can comprehend what I feel about my past."

Sebastian felt almost bad for being jealous, but the major part of him was utterly satisfied with her admission that she thought him the only person to get her. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming but he didn't want to disturb their relaxed position so he settled for a light kiss behind her ear.

"I never let anyone close to me in the first place. Friends were a liability, apart from that most people were too scared of me to try and get close. Jim's the only exception because, well, you know by now how he can be."

"Fucking terrifying."

Seb snorted in amusement but nodded.

"So what does this make me? Another exception?"

"You've always been the exception, Liv."

She hummed in sleepy acknowledgement, her breathing soon evening out, drifting to sleep. It's been two days since she showed up and Seb already felt as if this was how it's always been between him and her. The sex was new but apart from that it's like the past fifteen years of being apart never existed. There was the same dynamic, the same unconditional trust between them.

The same feelings …

Before he let himself think about this further and what it meant for him he pushed the thought aside. There was time now. Liv seemed to accept her situation within Moriarty's network pretty well and Seb was glad that his employer was as interested in keeping her safe as him.

Notes:

So, a bit of backstory, finally filling in the blanks, but still keeping a lot to themselves. If you like the story, leave favs and comments, I'd love to hear your opinions! Next chapter's coming up soon! :)


End file.
